Family Ties
by OloEopia-Merlin
Summary: COMPLETE Ron and Luna dies leaving their 11 year old son orphaned and entrusted his care to his godparents, Harry and Hermione. Will they be able to raise a child and will they finally find each other?
1. Default Chapter

Requirements:  
  
(It's post-Hogwarts, but not post war. (Ron is an Auror, Hermione is a Healer, and Harry is a DADA teacher, though he doesn't like it. (Ron and Luna are married, and they have one child--an eleven year old son, (whom you can name whatever you want) ready to start Hogwarts. (Luna died less than a year ago, due to the war. H/Hr are not together in the beginning, but get together in the end. Ron dies, and his son is about as angst-ridden as Harry was in Ootp. The son doesn't like his family, and hates his Aunt Ginny in particular. (Ginny can be shipped with whoever you'd like) Harry and Hermione, as the loving godparents they are, take Ron's kid in. Ron's son is a rightful pain in the arse, as well as angst-ridden. He keeps on telling Harry and Hermione he wished they'd leave him alone, and that they have "no idea what he's going through." By the end of the fic, H/Hr must be together and Ron's son must like living with them.  
  
The rest, however, is up to you!  
  
Hope someone will take this challenge!  
  
Jakia Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Co.  
  
Family Ties  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ron watched his son's eyes lit up as he read his Hogwarts letter. He turned eleven a few months before and had finally received his letter of acceptance. Ron looked at his son, Artemis, with a heavy heart. He wished his wife, Luna, were still alive to witness their child's first Hogwarts letter. She'd been dead for over a year already. Ron and Artemis held a vigil for her death anniversary last month.  
  
Ron was beginning to get teary eyed as he thought about his late wife. He felt helpless being an auror and member of the order if he couldn't even save the love of his life. Nothing was the same when he lost Luna, but he spent every free time he had trying to make up the lost of a mother for his son. He thought he'd been doing well enough. He had help from his family including Harry and Hermione of course.  
  
Harry and Hermione happily accepted the role of godparents when Ron and Luna asked them soon after Artemis was born. They'd been with Ron and Luna at the delivery room and watched as a new member of the Weasley clan was brought into the world.  
  
Artemis Arthur Lovegood Weasley came out into the world with the flaming red hair, blue eyes and quite a loud cry that would put a mandrake to shame. Ron and Luna were ecstatic. Harry and Hermione were happy for Ron and Luna as they took on the role of doting parents.  
  
The auspicious occasion was shadowed by the ever-growing war, however. Everyone thought that the defeat of Voldemort would bring an end to the war, but everyone was wrong. The war became bigger. The death eaters formed a band of brotherhood that was more evil than when Voldemort reigned. The death eaters renamed themselves as the brotherhood where six evil wizards came together with one cause: rule the wizarding world, they'd work on the muggle world after.  
  
The aurors' missions consisted of gaining data on members of the brotherhood, most especially the leaders. They knew that there were leaders for each continent except for Antarctica. There was a leader for Europe, North America, South America, Africa, Australia and Asia. Each head had secondary heads in charge of each territory in their continent. The network of evil wizards were growing like wildfire and the Department of International Law Enforcement had no clue who the secondary heads of each group were.  
  
The Aurors in different continents had managed to track down minor members of the brotherhood, but it wasn't enough. Information was being past from sources that were questionable, but were followed anyway because they didn't want to miss any information of potential importance. The last time bad information was passed to the England department of law enforcement, Luna and Seamus Finnegan had died. Luna was supposed to interview Seamus for the Quibbler as part of an ongoing coverage about the war. Luna and Seamus were caught in one of the explosions near a building that was supposedly housing known brotherhood members. The building was empty, but Luna and Seamus were hurt badly.  
  
When Luna and Seamus were brought into St. Mungo's where Hermione worked as a Healer, she was stunned. She sent word for Ron to be there immediately as well as Harry for moral support. But nothing in all of Hermione's extensive knowledge of healing was able to keep Luna and Seamus from dying.  
  
She felt guilty for not being able to save her best friend's wife, but put up a brave front for him. He needed her and she wasn't going to disappoint him. Harry was the only one that knew what she was going through. Just as she knew everything that he was going through.  
  
He knew how guilty she felt, and he kept reassuring her that she did everything she could have possibly done.  
  
"It wasn't your fault Hermione," he told her and kissed the top of her head as she let her cry on his shoulder. "It was the brotherhood's fault. Always remember that."  
  
"Oh, Harry. But I'm a healer. I'm supposed to be able to heal," she whispered in between sobs.  
  
"You can't heal everyone Hermione and you can't bring people back to life though I know you'd like be able to do that."  
  
"You know me well, do you?"  
  
"I know that it breaks your heart to see people hurt or to lose people they love. It's one of the reasons why you chose to be a healer, remember? You also have a big heart. But you also have to remember that even an intelligent powerful witch like yourself also has her limitation. Death is one of the lines that limits you and you have to learn to let it go because that is one thing you cannot change."  
  
She looked up at him amazed at how much he did know her. Not even Ron knew her the way Harry did. It scared her to death that he knew so much about her, but then she also knew a lot about him. She knew just how much he felt helpless each time someone was killed but not the way she does. She knew that his helplessness went deep into his being for not being able to stop the war when he'd defeated Voldemort. He felt helpless that anyone, not just people he knew, were dying around him and he was stuck teaching at Hogwarts.  
  
He wanted to be helping Ron find the people responsible for his wife's death. He wanted to find the people responsible for Arthur's death. He wanted the war to end, but he couldn't go back on his promise to Dumbledore. He'd promised him he would teach the new generation how to defend themselves against the dark arts and since it was his death wish, Harry wasn't about to refuse.  
  
Although they worked in different places, they managed to see each other at least once a week socially, during order business and more often during the holidays. As the Professor of the Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts and the new Head of the Order of the Phoenix, Harry rarely had time during the week to visit anyone, so the weekends were reserved for his family and friends, as were his holidays.  
  
"Harry, you do know me well, too well for your own good," she sighed.  
  
"I think it's only fair that I know everything about you since you know everything about me. And I mean everything."  
  
"Well, let's not go that far. There are still some things we don't know about each other," she was talking about the physical side of their relationship. Although, they were really close, they had never really had an intimate relationship with one another. They dated other people only to end up crying on each other's shoulder when their relationship ended. They were both almost thirty years old yet they hadn't found anyone that would make them settle down and start a family. Ron had been the only one of the three of them that found his happiness with Luna. But his happiness had just ended.  
  
Ron looked at his son and he saw so much of Luna in him. He even had the dreamy far away look that Luna had when she was daydreaming, but he had Ron's temper.  
  
"So, you got in did you?"  
  
"Dad, this is wicked!"  
  
"It sure is. Why don't I take a holiday from work so we can go buy your supplies?"  
  
"All right. Does it mean I have to see my cousins more now that I'm going to be going to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes, you will. Why?"  
  
"Nothing. Just asking."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's just that they always make fun of me. They gang up on me whenever I see them."  
  
"They probably don't mean any harm, my brothers always made fun of me. It's like a family tradition."  
  
"Yeah, well. I don't like it and I don't like them." He didn't really want to tell his dad that the other reason he didn't like them was because they made fun of the fact that he didn't have a mum. Or maybe that he was just jealous and sore that they had a mum and he didn't. He felt like an oddball around them. His grandmother coddles him too much and although she means well, she wasn't his mother. He wanted his mother, no one else would do.  
  
"Now, come on. They're the only family we've got. Family is very important especially at times like these."  
  
"I know. I miss mum a lot."  
  
"Oh, Arty, I miss her a lot too." Ron started getting teary eyed and wiped it away quickly. He wanted to be strong for his son.  
  
"Can we go visit her? I want to share the letter with her."  
  
"Sure we can."  
  
They took the floo to the Burrow where the family cemetery lay nearby. Although, Artemis didn't want to see his relatives, he didn't have a choice since the fireplace was inside the burrow.  
  
The next day they flood to Diagon Alley to buy Artemis's supplies. They'd made it a special occasion and asked Harry and Hermione along as well. Artemis had no problem with his Uncle Harry and Aunt Hermione. He liked them a lot. They didn't make fun of him or treat him as if he was a fragile crystal. He liked the fact that they were his godparents too. To think, he had the famous Harry Potter as a godparent. It was surreal even for him. Now he was going to have him as a teacher. He could only describe it in one word. WICKED!  
  
"So, Arty? What do you have left on the list?" Harry asked.  
  
"I need a wand, cauldron and a pet, but that's optional so it doesn't matter."  
  
"Hmm! Ron, maybe you want to give him a rat?" Harry joked.  
  
"Don't even joke about that mate, having that slime git as a pet was enough to haunt me for a lifetime."  
  
"What are you talking about, dad?"  
  
"Well, honey" Hermione started. "Your dad was handed down a rat for a pet on his first year at Hogwarts and it turned out that the rat was a death eater called Peter Pettigrew. Of course he's dead now so no need to worry."  
  
"You never told me about that."  
  
"It was a long time ago and something I'd rather forget," he glared at Harry. Harry only chuckled. He let Ron have the honor of capturing Peter as payback and he'd succeeded. He was brought to justice where Sirius' name was finally cleared and received the dementors kiss before they'd changed loyalties and joined the brotherhood.  
  
"Don't worry Arty, your dad captured him. Why don't you two," he gestured towards Ron and his son, "go ahead into Ollivander's and get his wand. Hermione and I will meet you there."  
  
"Okay. Let's go Arty."  
  
"Dad, how come Uncle Harry and Aunt Hermione aren't married?" Harry heard the child's comment and smiled. Ron chuckled and although no one saw, Hermione cheeks turned bright red.  
  
"I heard that Arty," he called out as Ron and Artemis turned the corner to go to Ollivander's.  
  
"Well, dad?" he asked again looking behind him to make sure Harry and Hermione were out of earshot.  
  
"That's a difficult question. I don't know the answer to that one."  
  
"They love each other don't they?"  
  
"They do. But adults can sometimes be thickheaded."  
  
"Well, if I was Uncle Harry, I would tell Aunt Hermione that I loved her before someone else steals her away from him or she dies and she'd never know."  
  
"Is this about mum?"  
  
"No," he lied. He felt guilty that the last words he and his mum exchanged were hurtful words. He'd never told her how much he did love her and to tell her how sorry he was for being such a prat the day she died. They'd gotten into an argument over his messy room and he'd slammed the door and told her it was his room, it could be as messy as he wanted it to be. She'd left for work and she never came back and he'd been sorry ever since.  
  
"Well, okay. You know you can tell me anything, right?"  
  
"Yeah, okay dad. Let's go in. People are staring at us."  
  
They went into Ollivander's where they purchased Arty's wand. Harry and Hermione met them with an owl for Artemis and a cauldron as well as a part of his "Congratulations" gift. Artemis accepted it with open arms. He hadn't wanted his dad to worry about getting him a pet because he didn't know if they were able to afford it, but actually having one was, well wicked!  
  
"Well, I guess shopping is done. What do you say we get some ice cream?" Hermione offered.  
  
They all agreed.  
  
A/N: Okay. That's what I have so far as a response to the challenge. Let me know what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

Family Ties  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It was September 1st once again. Ron and Hermione stood on Platform 9 and three quarters and waived at Artemis as the Hogwarts Express began to move away from the platform. Ron couldn't help but worry every time he was away from his son, but it helped that he knew Harry would be there to keep an eye on him as well as the others.  
  
"Oh, Ron. He'll be okay, you know he will?"  
  
"I know, but I just can't help it. I guess it comes from being a parent. I finally understand what my parents went through every time we were away from home."  
  
"Harry won't let anything happen to him and you know Hogwarts is still the safest place he could be. Now that Dumbledore's gone, Harry had taken it upon himself to protect and serve the students and staff at Hogwarts. You know that."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I also know that being put in charge of the Order when Dumbledore died was the best thing that could have happened, but I just wished he was by my side fighting against the bad guys like we did before."  
  
"Ron, you know he made a promise to Dumbledore. You also know that when Harry makes a promise he never breaks it."  
  
"Yeah, I know that's why I made him promise that if anything ever happens to me you and he will take Artemis in and raise him as your own." He knew he was sounding a bit morbid, but even last wills and testament didn't mean anything when he didn't have the words of his best friends to go with it. "I need you to make the same promise, Hermione."  
  
"Ron, nothing is going to happen to you. You're a highly skilled auror not to mention a member of a very prestigious group headed by Harry." Ron looked at her as if telling her to indulge him a bit. "Oh, all right. I promise. I do mean it. If anything should happen to you, which I doubt, I promise to raise Artemis with Harry as my own. Happy?"  
  
"Very. Now we'd better get back to work as I know you've been getting a lot of patients. I think I'm getting close to finding the leader in the England sector." He told her as if he was trying to tell himself and convince himself that he was right.  
  
"That's great, Ron!" she answered with as much enthusiasm she could muster up to hide her confusion. Ron never talked about his missions before unless it was part of order business. She was pretty sure his comment didn't have anything to do with Order business. "Do you want to talk about it over coffee, I have some time yet."  
  
"No, I need to get back to headquarters. I still have some information I need to go over before tonight."  
  
"All right, then. I will see you later this week for dinner?" she asks though Ron didn't seem to be paying attention to him. He looked as if he was preoccupied with other things especially after the train pulled away.  
  
"Um, yeah. Sure." He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and disapparated leaving Hermione a bit perplexed. She made a mental note to ask Harry if Ron had confided in him about anything that was bothering him. She was getting worried.  
  
As soon as Hermione arrived at Grimmauld, she decided to contact Harry. She loved living at Grimmauld, although she was alone most of the time since Harry had to live at Hogwarts and even when he was home he was busy with Order business to truly live in the house that Sirius left for him. Other times he'd spend more time at Godric's Hollow doing a bit of renovating. She'd only agreed to live at Grimmauld if Harry promised to let her re-decorate the house to her liking.  
  
"Hermione, you could do whatever you want with this place. This is your home now after all," Harry told her after they graduated from Hogwarts and she was looking for a place to stay.  
  
"Okay, then. You and Ron cannot comment on anything I do. Of course you can decorate your own rooms if you'd like." Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to live together shortly after graduation. For the first year Ron wasn't home since he was away at training. Harry was hardly home since he had to be at Hogwarts to prepare for his first school year and he wanted to start looking into Godric's Hollow. Hermione loved the privacy it offered and she felt safe in the old house especially with the extra protection charms the three of them had put in place.  
  
The second year was about the same except Ron had been back from his training, but discovered Luna. They were married and he moved in with Luna, but they kept his room in tact just in case he and Luna were to visit.  
  
During the years she'd stayed at Grimmauld, Hermione had never brought any of her male friends home. She would spend the nights at their place, but she never let anyone go home with her.  
  
It was the same for Harry. He dated, but he never brought anyone home to Grimmauld or to Godric's Hollow. For some reason they both felt funny bringing anyone home into the home they shared or in Harry's case out of respect for his parents' home. He usually took them to hotel rooms for the night or go home with them.  
  
So in a sense they stay in the same home, but never actually lived together. Hermione removed practically everything that belonged to the Blacks, especially Mrs. Black's portrait in the parlor. They kept Kreacher for a while until he died, but they kept a very close eye on him. Harry couldn't go against Hermione's SPEW, but Hermione couldn't undo the nature of Kreacher. He was no Dobby. After Kreacher died, they decided to hire Dobby and Winky as their house elf.  
  
They'd made many upgrades and sometimes the renovations on Grimmauld took Harry away from the renovations at Godric's Hollow. Grimmauld was renovated with Hermione's help, but Godric's Hollow was a project that Harry did by himself in honor of his parents. Luckily all the upgrades they'd made to Grimmauld allowed them to contact each other without any worries about their communication being intercepted.  
  
"Harry, you there?" Hermione asked as she tapped into a portrait of Harry in the parlor. The portrait of Harry was a link to Hogwarts. The portrait of Hermione was a link to St. Mungo's. The portrait of Harry's parents was a link to Godric's Hollow. The portrait of Ron was a link to Ron's home. Each portrait in their parlor was a direct link to a place of importance and could only be initiated by the correct password that only she, Harry and Ron know. To anyone else who chanced a look at the portraits, they were merely portraits.  
  
"All right there, Hermione?" He was worried. She never called him in the middle of the day unless it was important.  
  
"I'm worried about Ron. He was acting a bit strange after the Hogwarts Express left the platform."  
  
"This is Ron we're talking about. You have to be specific when you say he was acting strange."  
  
"Well, for one thing he was a bit morbid. Did he ask you to promise to take care of Arty if anything happened to him?"  
  
"Yes, he did. Of course I told him not to worry because nothing will happen to him."  
  
"Exactly what I said. Then he said something in passing about being close to capturing the head of the brotherhood here in England."  
  
"That's great, isn't it?"  
  
"It would be if he was excited about it. He seemed preoccupied. Has he told you anything?"  
  
"Nope. I know there is some information that I have other Order members looking at. But I think Ron is looking at other information that was brought into the Auror Headquarters."  
  
"All right, then. Maybe I'm overreacting a bit."  
  
"No, It's okay. During these times we can't be too careful, can we?" He smiled then. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm doing fine. Busy at work, but other than that all is well."  
  
"Hmm. No dates lined up this week?" He joked.  
  
"Shut it Potter. You know very well that I've practically no time nor the inclination for dating since Jason." She smiled despite the aching reminder of her failed relationship. "What about you?"  
  
"Teachers don't date, you know that?"  
  
"Uh-hmm. You have a date, don't you?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know? Can't stand not knowing, can you?" He joked. They both knew he hadn't gone out with a woman for over a month. They joked to mask how pathetic their love life was.  
  
"Well, I'd like to chat more about your love life, Harry, but I've more important things to do," she answered with a smile. In truth, she could spend the whole day talking to Harry about anything and she'd be content, but reality took precedence over fantasies.  
  
"Talk to you soon. We all set for Saturday?"  
  
"Yes. See you then."  
  
The portraits went back to normal and Hermione left for work. Still there was a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach about Ron's state of mind. He hadn't really fully recovered since Luna's death, but he put on a great act for everyone else.  
  
The months passed by so fast no one noticed November looming around the corner. It was quidditch season and like father like son, Artemis loved the game. He was looking forward to watching the first game of the season, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. No one had been able to beat Gryffindor with the house cup since Harry's time. He'd befriended a muggle born boy named Nicholas who was fast becoming his very best friend.  
  
On the way to the pitch, someone had called out Artemis' name. He didn't hear the first call since he and Thomas had been immersed in their quidditch conversation.  
  
"Arty!" It was Harry.  
  
"Hello Professor," Nicholas first acknowledged his presence while Arty looked a little annoyed that he was being prevented from continuing to the pitch since they were running a little late.  
  
"Hello, Thomas. Arty, I'd like a word with you in private, please."  
  
"Can't it wait, Professor?" Nicholas goggled at Artemis's insubordination.  
  
"No, Arty. I've got news that you need to hear, but in private."  
  
"Oh, all right," he huffed. "I'll see you there Nick." He waved to his friend.  
  
"Let's go. We need to go to St. Mungo's right away, it's your dad." Harry was trying to stay calm, but he was anxious.  
  
"What's wrong with dad?" Arty asked feeling his heart drop to the pit of his stomach fearing the worst.  
  
"He's been hurt. Hurry Arty!" He was losing the battle with himself slowly. He was worried about Ron. He was his brother in all sense of the word except biologically. They'd been through a lot together and there was nothing they would not do for each other, but Harry felt helpless at that moment.  
  
Harry started walking faster and faster and Arty was in a small jog trying to keep up. He wished he could just go to Hogsmeade and apparate to the hospital after Hermione got a hold of him, but he knew he couldn't leave Arty behind. By the time they arrived at the opening of the castle they were both running to reach the headmistress' office.  
  
Professor McGonagal left the door opened for him and awaited their arrival with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Any news?" Harry asked.  
  
"No. Hermione and a team of healers are still working on his injuries."  
  
"I'll let you know what happens, Headmistress. In the mean time see that there will be a substitute teacher for my classes. My lesson plans are on my desk, however, I will be available for consultation if need be."  
  
"Of course, Harry. Now you two run along."  
  
They did as she asked and flood to St. Mungo's. McGonagal sat and bowed her head. She'd remembered as if only yesterday when Ron and Harry walked into her class tardy in their first year. She remembered how much he'd changed. He'd grown into a marvelous young man and a great auror. She'd never told anyone except for Dumbledore, but she had a special place in her heart for the three children who'd grown up so fast and into great people despite all the adversities they all faced even at a young age.  
  
She sat and hoped that Ron would be okay. Hermione looked a fright when she contacted Harry through the portraits in Harry's office. She never asked them what they did to the portraits, but it didn't seem so important compared to what might be happening to Ron at that moment. All she could do was hope for the best.  
  
As soon as Harry stepped out of the fireplace, Hermione ran to him in tears. As expected, the Weasley clan was there for immediate moral support. Harry had always been amazed at the closeness they'd shared and how he became part of that family. The twins were trying hard to console their mother; Ginny was in the corner being consoled by Bill. All around, people were consoling each other.  
  
"Oh Harry, we stabilized him, but he's still a bit weak."  
  
"Can I see him? What happened?" he choked out.  
  
"Yes, I'll take you and Arty to his room. Everyone else has been in to see him. You can't stay long. He needs rest." Harry nodded and followed Hermione to Ron's room while holding on to Arty's hand.  
  
Arty was in a state of shock. People were crying for his dad. That could only mean that he was dead. He didn't want him to be dead. He was all he had left. He felt his eyes burning, but tried bravely to hold back his tears.  
  
Then he saw him, just lying on the bed. His face was badly bruised. Most of his body was bandaged up. He looked like a helpless child, no longer the formidable auror he was. He looked frail and pale.  
  
"Ron? It's me Harry," he placed his hand on Ron's. He felt Ron squeeze his hand weakly as an acknowledgement. He tried to open his mouth to talk. "No don't try to talk. We'll talk more after you get better."  
  
Ron tried to talk again so Harry brought his closer to Ron. "Remember your promise," he whispered.  
  
"I remember, but don't worry. I don't have to fulfill it yet. You're going to be all right." Tears were starting to fall down on his face. "I brought Arty with me." He placed Arty's hand in Ron's.  
  
"Dad? You're going to be okay, right?" Ron let out a faint sigh. Arty moved closer to his face so that he could hear.  
  
"I Love you, son."  
  
"I Love you, too."  
  
With those last words Ron's hand fell limp and his breathing stopped.  
  
A/N: Ah well. There you go, one more requirement down and a few more to go. Stay tuned. Thank you for your reviews. Please try to re-read Chapter 1 since I added a few words in there. It's optional; I don't think you'll get lost if you don't re-read though. Thanks again for your reviews. They are all very encouraging. 


	3. Chapter 3

Family Ties  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"NO!" cried the three in unison.  
  
"Dad! No please. Don't leave me!" cried Arty.  
  
"Harry, take Arty to the corner and move aside. Let me try to revive him!" Hermione placed her over Ron's body after coming back to her senses. She tried the spell to jump-start the heart like the muggle equipment called defibrillator. She tried at least three times to no avail. Ron wasn't revived from her attempts. Harry stood holding Arty in his arms. Arty sobbed and Harry's composure was lost. He let his tears fall. He was partly in shock when Hermione went to him and all three held on to each other for comfort.  
  
The rest of the Weasleys went into the room after they heard the screaming. Molly was distraught. She'd lost her husband and one son to the war, now she'd just lost another. She went to Ron and held him as she cried for her lost. Bill and Charlie held on to their mother's shoulder as they also cried. The twins and Ginny were at the foot of the bed crying. Ginny was crying more than the rest and kept screaming, "It should have been me!"  
  
After 30 minutes in the room, they all said their goodbyes. Arty was the last one while Harry and Hermione stood aside to let him say good-bye to his father.  
  
"What am I going to do without you, dad?" he asked as if expecting him to answer back. The rest was a blur for him. He felt numbed as Harry led him out with Hermione left behind to take care of Ron's body. She asked her superiors to be part of the team to ready him for burial.  
  
At Grimmauld place, Harry and Arty just sat on the couch next to each other. Harry kept his arm around Arty as they stared at Ron's portrait on the wall. They were silent both knowing that they needed time to think about the events of the past hour. They both had to grieve in their own way.  
  
After a while Arty fell asleep and Harry carried him up to bed. He wanted to make dinner so that Arty would have something to eat when he woke up, but he just felt like sitting and crying his eyes out. That's how Hermione found him when she arrived from St. Mungo's. He hadn't heard her come into the parlor, but he felt her as soon as she placed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
She collapsed on the couch next to him and they continued their cry fest for a while longer.  
  
"I'm going to miss him!" Hermione finally broke the silence.  
  
"Me too, Hermione," Harry choked in between the hiccups. "How is he?"  
  
"I helped get him ready for the burial. He looked almost normal. I kept expecting him to jump up and tell me it was all a joke. But he didn't."  
  
"I need to know what happened? Do you know?"  
  
"Not really. Everything happened so fast. All I know is that he saved Ginny from harm."  
  
Little did they know that Arty had awakened and was listening to them quietly near the bottom of the stairs. He had been awakened suddenly by his dream. He'd gone down to ask Harry if his dad was all right and heard them talking about getting someone ready for a burial. After Hermione's last words, Arty came running in hysterically screaming.  
  
"It's all her fault, my dad is dead! ISN'T IT? She killed him!"  
  
"Arty, please calm down," Hermione admonished him gently.  
  
"NO! I WON'T. MY DAD IS DEAD AND IT'S ALL AUNT GINNY'S FAULT!"  
  
"Arty, please. It wasn't Ginny's fault," Hermione tried to reason.  
  
"IT IS!" He screamed and ran back upstairs to Ron's room.  
  
"Maybe I should go up there and talk to him," Harry offered. He was new at parenting and didn't quite know what to say or how to talk to an 11 year old, especially one who was in the process of grieving.  
  
"No, let him let out some steam first. He won't be able to listen when he's angry and hurting. We should contact Ginny and ask her what happened." Hermione was back to her practical self, although inside she was still broken.  
  
"Sure, let's try contacting the burrow." Harry tapped at the Weasley family portrait, which included him and Hermione. "Hello, Molly? Ginny? Anyone there?"  
  
"Harry?" Ginny answered.  
  
"Good, just the person we wanted to talk to. Do you want to come over and tell us what happened?" asked Harry.  
  
"I don't know, Harry. My mum needs me right now," she lied. She didn't want to live through it again and she knew that telling the story would definitely be living through the worst memory in her life so far.  
  
"Please, Ginny. Right now, Arty needs some explanation and I don't know what to tell him because I don't know what happened," Harry pleaded.  
  
"All right, then. Give me a moment and I'll apparate over." She had to re-live the day anyway for her nephews sake.  
  
After a few minutes, Ginny appeared in the apparating section of the parlor that Harry, Ron and Hermione had set up specifically for their families and themselves. They'd revolutionized a lot of the protection spell in order to protect their families. They'd even place protecting charms around the Granger's home and their office as well as their being by wearing an amulet that the three had enchanted together. But the protection can only work well enough to prevent them from dying with the avada kedavra curse but not from being seriously injured and near death, which is what happened to Ron.  
  
They'd never tested it against the curse because they were unforgivable, so this was the first time it had been used since its inception. They knew that they had to place a stronger magical spell in order to waylay the worst part of the curse that attacks the heart and make it stop. In Ron's case it had weakened him tremendously, but what they couldn't understand was if the amulet did not work because of the spells or because of the injuries that Ron had already sustained. The difficult part of the particular experiment was that they couldn't test it again.  
  
Ginny appeared looking as haggard as both Harry and Hermione. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy from all the crying. Inside was a different story. She felt worse. She felt the guilt over her brother's death. He was the closest to her because they were closest in age. He'd taken care of her at school and after. He'd even been the first to show support for her decision in marrying Malfoy. Of course he'd been angry at first for her actually marrying his, Harry and Hermione's hated person of all time, but he was the first to give in and had championed her relationship after a while. Even Harry and Hermione weren't easy to budge, but because Ron did, they did too.  
  
She looked at them and she knew that they were hurting just as much as she was, but they didn't feel the guilt that she was going through. "I guess, I should start from the beginning?"  
  
"That would be great," answered Harry who was becoming a little impatient.  
  
"I don't know if Ron has told you about the information we'd been gathering for over two months now. I was working with him on the mission to uncover the identity for the leader for the English sector of the brotherhood. We were getting close, maybe too close. We were on our way back to meet an informant when we were ambushed. There were at least 10 people waiting for us near Knockturn Alley. We were doing well and there were only five left standing against the two of us, but Ron was hit a couple times with the crustacius curse and physically as well, I was hit only once and only sustained minor scrapes and bruises. They were all wearing facemasks so we couldn't make out their identity. Out of nowhere, Ron bursts out with a hex I've never heard before and knocked two of them down. The other two ran away, but one of them shouted the avada kedavra curse at me and Ron jumped in front to save me. He was on top of me, so the person apparated before he could check if we were actually dead or not."  
  
"Were there any distinctive features you could think of from your attackers?" asked Harry who immediately hated himself for acting so impatient. He had forgotten that Ginny too was a victim in all this and he realized why Ginny felt it was her fault.  
  
"I know they were all men. I didn't hear them talk so I wouldn't be able to recognize the voice, besides they could have used a spell to disguise their voices. Ron told me something before he fell unconscious, though. He said the word, 'TRAITOR'. What do you think he means?"  
  
"I think he may mean the brotherhood has a mole in our organization. Now the hard part would be to figure out whether the traitor is in the order or in the Auror organization." Hermione and Ginny let out a gasp. They'd never thought about one of their friends as being the traitor. All of the people in the Order were their friends. Most of the aurors were their friends too. Ginny had to work with them.  
  
"Harry, what are we going to do?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I have an idea. I will call a meeting for all Order members and invite the heads of the other sectors. But first we have to say goodbye to our brother properly. Thank you Ginny."  
  
"For what? It was my fault Ron was killed."  
  
"You can't say that, Ginny. You know if the situation were reversed, you would have done the same for him," Harry tried to ease her conscience.  
  
"I guess you're right," Ginny sighed. "I'd better get back to the burrow. Mum might need me." She felt a bit better talking about what happened and what Harry told her.  
  
After Ginny left, Harry went upstairs to try and talk with Arty. He wasn't going to tell him everything that Ginny recounted for them, but at least he could tell him that his father had not died in vain. He knocked on the door, but didn't hear an answer. He opened it a crack.  
  
"Arty, may I come in?"  
  
"I guess. It's your house after all." Harry sighed. He had to find a way to break through to him somehow.  
  
"All right there?" He was just sitting on the bed staring straight at nothing or just the orange wall in front of him thanks to the Chuddley Cannon posters and such.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Want to talk?"  
  
"About, what?"  
  
"Anything. Anything you'd like to talk about."  
  
"I don't really want to talk about anything."  
  
"All right. Mind if I talk then?" Arty shrugged his indifference. "May I sit down?"  
  
"If you want."  
  
"Can I tell you a story about someone?"  
  
"Sure, if you want."  
  
"Well, there was a little boy, about one year old. Both of his parents were killed by a horrible man, a truly evil man. He didn't have any family except for his mother's sister and her family. So he was brought there to be raised by them. The only problem was his family didn't like magical people; his aunt had disliked his mother and thought her strange. She knew that the little baby would be like his parents, a wizard. But she and her husband vowed never to tell the little boy what he really was." Each sentence was pulling Arty more and more into the story. He was intrigued by the situation. It was similar to his.  
  
"Will they give me to my relatives?" he asked out of the blue. It seemed he'd probably been pondering it while he sat on the bed. "Well, your situation is a bit different. Hermione and I have promised to take you and raise you." Arty looked a bit relieved and puzzled.  
  
"The little boy, didn't he have godparents?"  
  
"Well, you see. His godfather was wrongly accused of a crime and was imprisoned in Azkaban. He never knew about his godfather until he was 13. And even then he couldn't live with him because he was a fugitive."  
  
"What's a fugitive?"  
  
"Someone who is hiding from authorities."  
  
"Well, if he didn't really do the crime, why couldn't he prove it?"  
  
"Because the crime had happened in a public place where there were a lot of witnesses and then the person he knew who actually did the crime was thought to be dead. So it was hard for him to prove his innocence."  
  
"Do you think grandma or any of my uncles will try to take me away from you and Aunt Hermione?"  
  
"Well, I think your father left specific instructions in his will for you to live with Hermione and I?"  
  
"Couldn't they do something to force you to give me to them?"  
  
"They could try to contest the will, but usually they won't have any say if it was your father's wish. We'll have to wait until that's done."  
  
"Okay. So, what happened to the little boy?"  
  
"He lived with his relatives without complaints because he had no choice. He'd wear hand me down clothes from his cousin who was his age but bigger. He lived in a cupboard under the stairs. He was yelled at by his aunt and uncle and was sometimes heat up by his cousin and his cousin's friends. He had to cook, clean and do laundry for the most part. He was almost like their slave. Until he turned eleven then his world became a bit better."  
  
"Really? What happened when he turned eleven?"  
  
"Well, he received his Hogwarts letter. He met his first best friend in the whole world and then later his other one. He felt at home at Hogwarts and he felt he'd found the two most wonderful people and their families to fill the void left by his parents."  
  
A knock came to the door interrupting the story. "Come in," Arty answered a little more cheery than before.  
  
"Well, this is a sight. A bit of male bonding?" Hermione looked from one to the other with a slight smirk at Harry.  
  
"Uncle Harry was telling me a story. It sounds wicked!"  
  
"Well, do you mind if Uncle Harry finish his story later. It's time for supper and you haven't eaten much all day."  
  
"Do I have to?" he whined.  
  
"Yeah, come on squirt before I get hexed with a very painful ailment." He looked at Hermione knowingly. He remembered when he got Hermione mad and was hexed with boils all over his body for a few hours until he apologized for whatever he did. Although, he suspected it was only that time of the month. "I'll finish the story some other time."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Of course." Arty knew Harry had never failed to keep his promises so he knew to trust his word. Just then their stomachs started rumbling and looked at each other and laughed. It had been the first time that day they had been able to laugh.  
  
A/N: Well, is Arty ANGSTY enough for you? He still needs to let some emotion out, but you have to wait. Thanks for the reviews and for all those who know somebody who read this and didn't like it because Ron dies, will you remind that person that this is part of a challenge and it was one of the requirements. Please see Chapter 1 for the list of requirements if you've forgotten. 


	4. Chapter 4

Family Ties  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Ron's funeral went wonderfully well as far as funerals went. Although it was a somber occasion it was full of emotions and fond memories for those who attended. The other Weasley children were excused for two days to attend the funeral and since it was nearing the Christmas holidays, Harry had requested for Arty not to return to school until after the Christmas holidays. Of course he'd talked to Arty first and he agreed whole- heartedly. He didn't think he was ready to face all the looks of pity and false condolences.  
  
McGonagall agreed with the condition that Arty still received his class work and Harry and Hermione had to help him keep up to speed with the rest of his classmates. Although McGonagall was a bit doubtful that Harry would return to his DADA position, she didn't mention it. She only agreed to keep Remus as his substitute until his return. But she saw a fire in Harry's eyes that she'd never seen before. Not even before he'd faced Voldemort.  
  
Because not all the staff members from Hogwarts were able to attend, they'd decided to hold a memorial for Ron in the great hall on the next day following his funeral. McGonagall attended and left Deputy Headmaster Snape in charge of the school. Hagrid, Remus, Tonks, a number of other aurors, ex-Gryffindors and many others whose lives Ron touched. Harry was asked to say the eulogy.  
  
Harry looked around as he stepped in front of all the people sitting in while lawn chairs underneath a small tent in the Weasley's backyard. He saw a pool of people all wearing their black dress robes. It was a great feeling to see all those people paying their respects to Ron. He'd always thought he wasn't rich, but if he only knew how rich he truly was with friends who care about him, maybe he would have thought differently. Not one face in front of him was a stranger. He saw Oliver, Dean, Neville, Parvati, Lavender and other Gryffindors in their year and some who were not in their year but became friends nonetheless.  
  
Harry looked at the family section. The Weasleys. They've been the only family he knew aside from those people in Gryffindor. He felt honored to be asked to speak on their behalf. He saw Hermione sitting next to Arty looking at him encouragingly. She'd given him a pep talk before the service, but he'd still had butterflies in his stomach. She kissed him on the cheek and told him to speak from his heart. Harry took a deep breath.  
  
"I've known Ron for quite a while and if you know Ron, you know that his one constant passion was food." Harry smiled as he heard a bit of chuckles in the background. "Today, I'd like to celebrate his life as a father, brother, a son and a friend. He touched everyone's lives in one way or another because of his zest for what he believed in." Harry paused a bit and looked at his audience while he tried to compose himself. His voice was starting to break, because he felt like crying all over again.  
  
"He was a wonderful son to Molly Weasley and the late Arthur Weasley. He'd never really given them anything to worry about, well except the one time when missed the Hogwarts express and drove the enchanted Ford Anglia to Hogwarts with me. Let me tell you. Ron was more afraid of his mother than facing expulsion from school. But he made them proud when he became a prefect in our fifth year. He was a bit shocked thinking he was going to follow in his brother Percy's footsteps, may he also rest in peace. Hi parents were surprised, but very proud. Ron, who wasn't very passionate with his lessons, as Hermione can attest to, became more studious after the honor was given to him. He'd become a model student then, well almost but there are some things that can't be said outloud." He looked over to the Weasley brothers and Ginny.  
  
"Ron was also a great brother. Of course there were times when he'd complain about them, but he loved his brothers. He even loved the fact that they'd tease him and call him names. To him that was an understanding of their affection for him." He saw the Weasleys all nod in agreement. "They all teased each other or bicker with each other, but in the end they would stick together. Ron was always the brunt of a lot of the twins' pranks, but it always awed him how brilliant they were in their creation. Sometimes he'd be the first customer. Anything his brothers did from dragons to curse breaking always left him in awe and always left him feeling as if he'd have too big a shoe to fill. He'd learned to be his own man after a while, however. Being an older brother though was one of his best roles. He'd looked after his baby sister very well until the end." He looked at Ginny who seemed to be sobbing louder.  
  
"He was also a great father. He took very great care of his son, Arty, and loved him dearly. He did everything in his power to show him everyday how much he loved him. He was always praising him and encouraging him with whatever he wanted to do. I believe out of everything that's happened in his life, the birth of his son was one of the major crossroads in his life. He was thrilled to become a father, even more than when he'd become a husband. Nothing could take away the smile off of his face when he was near his son, or looking at him or even just talking about him."  
  
"As a friend, Ron was the most loyal friend to have on your side. He'd stick by you through thick and thin. He would always be there to help you eat your chocolate frogs and Bernie bott's every flavor bean." A few more chuckles from the audience were heard. "There are times when he would come up with the most ridiculous things, but it didn't faze him when his ideas were rejected. He'd come up with more. That's just the way he was. To me, he was more than a friend. He was my brother, the best brother a guy could hope for."  
  
He paused a moment again to catch his bearings. He looked at Hermione for a bit of inspiration. She saw him and smiled to encourage him to keep going. "To me the greatest thing that Ron did was to become an auror. He knew it was a dangerous line of work, but he'd made up his mind after the birth of his first nephew what he wanted to do. We'd just barely graduated from Hogwarts and he'd had offers from a few Quidditch teams to play second- string keeper, but he'd turn them all down. He'd even turned down an offer from the Chuddley Cannons. If you know Ron, you know of his passion for Quidditch and for the Cannons. Had it been any other time, I believe he would have taken that position, but because of the things that were going on around us, he decided to become an auror. He wanted to help in ridding the world of the evil that surrounded us and surrounds us still. He wanted his nephew, his future nephews and nieces and his future children as well to have a better life, a peaceful life. That was the type of man Ron was. His love for life, for a better life was his passion and he would not have let anyone or anything get in his way. I will remember him everyday of my life and I will believe that he is watching over us now and having a feast in the heavens above."  
  
Harry step aside and resumed his seat in between Arty and Hermione. After his speech no eyes were left dry. Each person had their private memory of Ron that Harry's speech stirred into each person's minds. The procession continued until Ron was lowered into the ground next to his father and brother, Percy. Harry, Hermione and Arty stayed at the reception following the services and waited until every last guest left. They then said their good byes to the rest of the Weasleys and floo'd to Grimmauld place.  
  
They were exhausted physically and felt emotionally drained. They'd stepped into the parlor and all three collapsed on the couch. After a few minutes of no speaking and none movement, Hermione got up.  
  
"I'm going to run a bath. Arty do you want anything before we tuck you in?" Arty merely shook his head and remain seated next to Harry. Harry's arm was still around him. "Okay, then." Hermione made her way upstairs and left the boys alone on the couch.  
  
"You want me to carry you to bed?" He shook his head in response. He seemed thoughtful for a moment as he looked up at Harry.  
  
"What you said? About dad, were they all true?"  
  
"Yes, they were. I think when I met you're dad we made an instant connection and I think it was just as strong as being blood related, we had a sort of soul connection so to speak." Harry sighed and looked as if he'd was remembering the things they did together.  
  
"Did they really tease him as a show of affection?"  
  
"Funny isn't it? Some people like to touch and say nice words to show each other they love each other, but not the Weasley brothers. No, they liked to tease and bicker with each other. They even did it to me, and it made me feel like a member of the family."  
  
"So, when my cousins do that to me, does it mean that they actually love me?"  
  
"Of course, what made you think they don't?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I thought families were always supposed to be nice to each other and such. Mum and Dad were nice to me and you and Aunt Hermione are nice to me, so I thought they hated me and I hated them too. And I don't like the names they called my mum. They called her Loony." Harry chuckled at the memory and felt Arty tensed.  
  
"I'm not laughing because of your mum, Arty. Just the name that seemed to found its way out of Hogwarts. See, your mum was a bit different from most. She'd come up with strange things and she'd always had a dreamy look about her, but I'd found out later that it was because she was in deep thought and no one understood that. So they made fun of her. What was great about your mum was she didn't let it bother her. She knew who she was and was comfortable with herself, that's all that mattered."  
  
"Well, what about Aunt Ginny marrying dad's enemy from school."  
  
"Is that why you don't particularly like your Aunt Ginny?"  
  
"You've noticed. And besides that, it's her fault dad died. If he didn't try to save her, he'd still be alive."  
  
"Is that where you're dislike is coming from? First of all, yes it's true that Ginny married Malfoy who'd given us all a hard time back at school, but your dad was the first to recognize the change in Malfoy and the first to show support for their relationship. He was the one that convinced the rest of us that Ginny's choice in husband was okay. Secondly, if you need to blame someone for your father's death, blame the person who cursed him, not the person he saved. If it had been anyone else with your dad, he would still have tried to save the person. That's the kind of man your father was. Always remember that. His selflessness was his greatest trait."  
  
Although Arty heard what Harry said, he wasn't actually listening. He needed to blame someone he could see and Ginny was it. He couldn't fully grasp everything that Harry told him, but he thought Harry wouldn't understand so he just nodded in agreement.  
  
Harry thought he got through to him, but somehow he knew it couldn't be that simple. He knew there were some things yet to resolve and he knew he couldn't force him to resolve it until he was ready. The only thing he could do was be there for him when he needed him.  
  
"Why don't we see if Dobby can fix us a bit of snack?"  
  
"I'm not hungry, thanks."  
  
"Okay, so why don't you get ready for bed and I'll take a quick shower. I'll meet you in your room."  
  
"All right. Will you finish the story about the little boy?"  
  
"Sure." Arty grinned up at Harry.  
  
They both trudged up the stairs into their own rooms. Harry went to his room to take a shower and Arty went to his room to get ready for bed. Hermione was still soaking in the tub.  
  
Harry walked to Arty's room as soon as he was done. He donned on a regular white t-shirt and his pajama bottoms. Since the fireplace was already lit in his room, he didn't feel much like wearing a robe. Dobby and Winky do a great job of warming the house in the winter. He knocked until Arty gave him permission to enter.  
  
"All right there?" Arty nodded, but stayed seated on his bed with his back on the headboard. He looked at Arty and noticed the dark circles under his eyes for the first time that day. He became worried and felt a bit neglectful for not noticing sooner. "You'd better get some sleep then. We'll finish the story some other time."  
  
"I'm not sleepy."  
  
"You haven't been sleeping well?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Been having nightmares?"  
  
"A bit."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us sooner?"  
  
"Didn't want to be a bother."  
  
"Arty," he wanted to be mad at him, but he couldn't. He understood too well what he was going through. He'd had many sleepless nights in his childhood with no one to comfort him. "Don't think that. Hermione and I are here for you. You're not a bother. We love you." Arty nodded as a noncommittal acknowledgement.  
  
"Why don't we see if Hermione has anything to help you sleep without any nightmares?"  
  
"Okay. But I still want to hear the rest of the story."  
  
"I'll be right back." Harry walked one door down to Hermione's bedroom. Her bedroom was in between Harry's and Ron. They wanted it that way to better protect her just in case. They'd always been protective of her, but laid off a bit when she showed them she could take care of herself by hexing them both.  
  
Harry knocked on the door. "Hermione?"  
  
"Hang on," Hermione answered. She opened the door with a mere towel wrapping her body. Harry took a mental gulp. The past years had been torture for him knowing that she was so close to him, yet still so far away. He saw her shoulders still glistening from the water. Her hair was pinned up with loose tendrils around her face and her neck. "What is it, Harry? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Sorry, I'll let you dress first. I'll be in Arty's room."  
  
"Okay, I'll be right there." She seemed perplexed with his actions. He'd seen her that way loads of times. She brushed it off as her imagination, though she hoped it was something more.  
  
She put her light green colored nightgown that probably was useless as far as covering her body was concerned. It was so sheer that one could see through the material. She preferred to wear Harry's shirt to sleep, but since he was home she didn't want him to see. She donned her robe and put on her slippers then walked to Arty's room where she found Harry and Arty sitting on Arty's bed.  
  
Harry looked like he was in deep concentration, while Arty laid asleep resting on Harry's shoulder. Harry felt Hermione come into the room. Actually, it was her scent that he smelled first. Though the smell of vanilla was not strong, his sense of smell seemed to have been heightened by something more basic. Something he thought he'd been able to control.  
  
"What's wrong?" she whispered careful not to wake Arty.  
  
"He's been having nightmares. He hasn't been sleeping well."  
  
"Why didn't he tell one of us?"  
  
"Said he didn't want to be a bother." Hermione's heart broke for the little boy before her. He looked at Harry and she knew that must have been what Harry went through as a child. She took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Do you have any dreamless drought for him?"  
  
"I've seen research in the muggle world that showed that inhibiting a person's dream could actually drive a person insane. The act of dreaming is a way for the subconscious to release a lot of things that people can't do during the waking hours," Harry looked a bit frightened at her explanation. "Don't worry Harry, you'll only go insane if you do it often. That is why in the muggle world, doctors don't want people taking those medication to help them stay up because it disrupts the REM sleep, which is the dream state. Anyway, I've come up with a different drought; I call it the dreamwell drought. It will only let you dream good dreams." She smiled then. Harry was once again amazed at the intelligence of the woman before him. Her face was so close to his, he wanted to kiss her. They were staring at each other. Getting closer and closer, then Arty screamed.  
  
"Dad!" He was shaking and crying. Harry held him closer and Hermione went to other side of him.  
  
"Sshhh! You're all right Arty, we're here." Harry comforted him.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what, sweetheart? You have nothing to be sorry about," Hermione assured him. "I'll go get you some milk and a special potion I'd created so you can sleep better."  
  
"No, I don't want to sleep," he protested.  
  
"Oh, don't worry honey. It's a potion that will only give you good dreams. But when you do have bad dreams, you have to remember that you are in control. It's your dream. You can make your dream turn out the way you want." Harry was amazed at how Hermione was handling her sudden motherhood so well. He guessed it was innate for women.  
  
Hermione stepped out and came back a few minutes later with milk laced with the dreamwell potion she'd created. She'd created it for herself a while back when she was haunted by nightmares of the showdown with Voldemort. She never thought to tell anyone until she'd witnessed patients in St. Mungo's who were troubled with recurring nightmares. She never got around to telling Harry or Ron about her discovery. Everyone was so busy and when they'd see each other they'd be busy talking about other things that it just slipped her mind.  
  
Arty drank his milk and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Thanks, Aunt Hermione."  
  
"You're welcome sweetie. Now, you rest well and we'll see you in the morning." She gave him a kiss on the forehead and fixed the blanket. Harry gave him a kiss on the forehead too and bade him goodnight. Harry and Hermione walked out of the room when they were sure Arty had drifted off to sleep.  
  
When they arrived at Hermione's door. They stood face to face and for the first time in their relationship they were at a lost for words, until Hermione broke the silence.  
  
"That was a great eulogy you gave, Harry."  
  
"Thanks to you."  
  
"I didn't write it for you."  
  
"Yes, but you gave me confidence and great advice." She put her hand on his cheek. She felt the stubbles from the five o'clock shadow. A tingling sensation went up her spine. He always had that kind of power over her, but she'd learn how to hide it well.  
  
"Good night, Harry." She tiptoed to give him a kiss on the cheek but Harry turned to meet her mouth. He placed his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. The kiss became more passionate.  
  
Harry wasn't exactly sure what he was doing, but if didn't taste Hermione's lips soon, he was going to go mad. He'd never felt such a strong urge before, well, he had but he'd always been able to contain it. For some reason, he'd just reached his limits tonight. He heard her moan, or was it him? He wasn't sure, but he was enjoying the fireworks from the kiss. He urged Hermione to open with his tongue and she opened up willingly for him. The kiss exploded with intensity neither one had never experienced before.  
  
Hermione was lost in the kiss. She felt weak at the knees and felt as if she was drowning. Her heartbeat was erratic and her body's response to the kiss was intense. She'd never felt such intensity with anyone before. She'd always wondered what it would be like with Harry, but she'd always stood in the background behind all the other girls he'd dated.  
  
They were both lost in the moment. No one else and nothing but the two of them mattered at that moment. Harry lifted Hermione up and carried her to his room. No words were exchanged merely kisses and moans. Clothes were practically ripped apart; they both seemed like people possessed. Their animal instincts were on overdrive until they'd reached the pinnacle of their own mating ritual. Then they lay sated and drained and slept in each other's arms.  
  
After a few hours, Harry stirred. He thought he'd had the most amazing dream. It felt so real and though he'd dreamt about Hermione many times before, it wasn't the same. Harry sat up when he realized he was naked and was sleeping next to his best friend who was also naked. His action woke Hermione who looked up at Harry's face that was in a state of shock. Harry came to the realization that he hadn't been dreaming after all.  
  
"Hermione, I'm s..." Hermione got up quickly and donned on her robe.  
  
"Don't Harry. Don't you dare apologize! Let's just leave it at two adults looking for comfort." With that she left Harry's room before the tears started to fall. She went inside her room and locked her door and cried the rest of the night.  
  
Harry let out a scream of frustration. He put his hands to his face and let his body fall back on the pillows. But all he smelled was Hermione and the scent of their lovemaking. He got up in frustration and took a cold shower. He got dressed, left a note for Hermione and disapparated.  
  
A/N: There's another chapter. I am just so into this story right now that it's just flowing like crazy. So I hope you like all the updates. Thanks for your reviews. Again for those who don't understand why some of the things are happening the way they are, please read the requirements for the challenge. Thank you. 


	5. Chapter 5

Family Ties  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Harry wandered about anywhere and everywhere. He always flew around in his animagus form when he needed to think. Before then, he'd fly around in his broom. He was ecstatic to be able to change into a hawk. It was one of the things that freed him when he felt weighed down with the problems of the world. It helped him think clearly being able to just float around in the air as if one with the sky.  
  
He'd stopped off at Hogwarts to get Arty's things. MacGonagall raised an eyebrow at his sudden appearance at such an early hour. She'd brushed it off as part of dealing with Ron's death and even gave him a hug for comfort. Then he wandered around a bit again. He'd finally stopped and found himself standing in front of Ron's gravesite.  
  
"I had no where else to go. I just had to tell someone and right now you're my only option." He paced back and forth as he talked. "I had the most amazing time with a the most beautiful woman last night. I don't think I'd ever felt so alive with anyone else I'd been with. There was a connection that goes beyond words to explain. It was like kismet. I would never have believed it after all this time of thinking about what it would be like. I would normally talk to Hermione about some things like this, but the problem is, the woman was Hermione." He waited a bit as if expecting Ron to actually answer him. "The thing is I don't know what to do? I don't really know how she feels about me. The way she told me that what happened between us was just two people seeking comfort really hurt to tell you the truth. I don't know what I was expecting. I was going to apologize if I was a bit rough on her, but she stopped me and when she said that, I was numb. I couldn't move let alone breathe. Doesn't that beat all, the great Harry Potter can't even have the only girl he actually ever wanted. I wish you were here to hit me over the head or something for wasting so much time. I just think I've waited too long. I just don't know what to do." Just then a tawny owl perched on his shoulder and offered him his leg for Harry to remove the attached letter.  
  
Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,  
  
Your presence is required at the reading of the will of one Ronald  
Bilius Weasley. It is to take place on the first of December 2016, at  
precisely 10 O'Clock in the morning.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Amelia Bones  
  
Minister of Magic  
  
He stared at the letter. It seemed to make it more official his being in charge of Arty. It also made it official that Ron was gone even though he was standing in front of his grave. He'd never felt so alone. He couldn't really talk to any of the Weasleys about it, they had their own problems to deal with in addition to the grief they were experiencing. He couldn't talk to Hermione, because it was about her.  
  
Hermione stared at the wall clock. She couldn't sleep even after the bout of crying. She heard Harry leave. She'd even heard him take a shower and stick a note on the door. But she was too afraid to look at the note. She feared they'd probably reached the end of their friendship after last night. She wanted to cry again.  
  
She just lay there looking at the clock with hers, Harry's and Ron's pictures on different hands. It was similar to the clock on the Weasley's kitchen. Ron's hand was on deceased. Hers was on Home. She watched Harry's picture go from home to traveling, then Hogwarts to traveling, then the burrow, and then traveling again. She knew all the traveling was his flying as his animagus form. She knew him well enough to know that he always flew to clear his mind or think. She also knew that if it weren't about her, he'd be talking to her at that moment instead of flying around.  
  
She'd been staring at the clock so long that she didn't notice it was already daytime until she heard a knock on the door. She knew it wasn't Harry because his picture was still on traveling. It was Arty.  
  
"Aunt Hermione?"  
  
"Come in, Arty." She wiped her eyes of the rogue tears that wanted to keep dropping and propped herself up on the headboard. Arty opened the door slowly. When he stepped in, she opened the blanket inviting him to sit with her for a while. He happily jumped in the bed with Hermione. The action reminded him so much of what his mum used to do when he'd get up in the morning and go to his parents room when his father was away on a mission.  
  
"Good morning." He grinned up at her. She held him close because she just needed someone to hold at that moment. She also knew that he needed people to show him how much he was loved and cherished. In essence they needed each other.  
  
"Well, you're up bright and early. Had a good night's sleep, did you?"  
  
"The best. Where's Uncle Harry?"  
  
"If you look at the clock it looks like he's traveling." Arty looked up at the clock he'd been accustomed to staring at since he was a child, especially when Ron was away. He looked at it now and Ron's picture was stuck on deceased. He felt the loss of his father once more.  
  
He thought about the clock that was in their own kitchen and another in the library at Grimmauld's place. Harry and Hermione decided to split out the individual families when the Weasleys began to multiply. Each married Weasley had their own clock with their own families. Harry and Hermione were the only ones who were still in the main clock with Molly.  
An owl knocking on Hermione's window interrupted their clock watching. She opened the window and let the owl in. She gave the owl a tip and let it go on its way. She found two letters, one addressed to her and the other to Arty. They were the same letter Harry received at the gravesite. Arty looked forlorn. Everywhere he turned, there was something that confirmed his father's death and reminded him over and over of his lost.  
  
Hermione looked at him and gave him a hug. She looked up at the clock and wondered if Harry also received a letter since he didn't have one included with theirs.  
  
Harry's picture was moving towards home and Hermione's heart leapt for joy and sank down to the pit of her stomach dreading the initial encounter after she'd left his bed the night before. She noticed Arty staring at the clock once more.  
  
"Looks like Harry's home." Hermione said more to herself than to Arty. "If we wait a bit, I bet he'll have breakfast ready for all of us in no time at all."  
  
"Isn't that what Dobby is supposed to do?"  
  
"Well, yes. But he and Harry have an agreement. Harry can cook when he fancies, Dobby can help but Harry does most of the work. He likes to cook when he can."  
  
"Do you cook, Aunt Hermione?"  
  
"No, I'm not allowed in the kitchen." She remembered the time she tried to cook Harry a meal when he'd been dumped. She'd nearly burned down the house. After all the trouble of sweet talking Dobby into letting her cook, she burnt the roast. But she managed to make Harry laugh, so at least she'd done what she was supposed to do with the meal, which was to cheer him up. After that event, Dobby never let her cook again.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, let's just say that Harry and Dobby want to keep the house in tact and stay alive." She chuckled.  
  
"That bad?"  
  
"'Fraid so. You know what, I think we need to change the clocks a bit. If you want, I'll add you to our clock." She saw his eyes dropped to the floor. "We can have you on both the clocks Arty. I don't mean to remove you from your mum and dad's clock, just to add you to mine and Harry's that way we know where you are."  
  
"Truly?" Arty was hopeful. He'd wondered where his picture was going and whose clock he was going to end up in.  
  
"Of course, remember we're your guardians now. Tell you what, we'll do it now?"  
  
"Do what?" Harry asked while he leaned on the doorjamb with his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face.  
  
"Add Arty to the clock," Hermione was quick to mask her surprise.  
  
"Good idea. Let's do that first before we have breakfast." They both took their wands out and murmured a spell. Within seconds a clock hand containing Arty's picture was on Hermione's clock.  
  
"Wicked!" Arty exclaimed when they were done. "Can you do the clock in my room too?"  
  
"Already, done. Once a change has been made to one clock, the others change automatically," Harry assured him. "Why don't you two get up and have breakfast with me?"  
  
"Why don't you two go on ahead, I need to get ready for work," Hermione told them.  
  
"Arty, you go wash up and we'll meet you downstairs. I need to have a word with Hermione." Hermione's heart thudded loudly in her ears. She'd never felt such anxiety since, well she can't even remember.  
  
After Arty left, Harry walked in and closed the door behind him. Hermione was starting to panic a bit. "Harry.." she started.  
  
"Hermione," he said gently as he moved towards her. "About last night."  
  
"Harry, can we talk later? I'm running a bit behind schedule." She was trying to scurry to the bathroom when Harry went in front of her and blocked her way. "Harry, please. We'll talk later."  
  
"Okay." He was having a hard time trying to hold himself back from taking Hermione back to bed with him. "Hermione, look at me." He waited until Hermione looked up at him and looked him straight in the eyes, brown to green. He saw the weariness and the puffiness. He wasn't sure at that moment whether she cried about what happened last night or if it was from Ron's death. He placed his hands on her face and fought the urge to devour her mouth. "Hermione, I just want you to know that I have no regrets about last night." He kissed her forehead and walked out of her room. It was the hardest thing he had to do, but he knew that he wouldn't force the issue. He respected her too much not to grant he wish to have a conversation at a different time.  
  
Hermione stood where she was stunned and speechless but at the same time hopeful. She wasn't sure about what he meant from what he said, but not having any regrets about what happened to them was a great start. That made her want to talk to him immediately rather than later.  
  
The later turned to days. Hermione was needed at work constantly due to constant attacks on wizards. She was working at least 10 hours per day practically everyday. When she got home she would just have a bath and go to sleep after correcting a bit of Arty's lessons in transfiguration and potions. Harry did the rest since he had more time, but the nights took him away from Arty and Hermione. The Order business took him away for the most part of the night. He'd arrive only a few hours before sunrise and get some sleep before Arty woke up to start his lessons.  
  
However, each time they'd locked eyes even for a second, their passions were ignited immediately. It was only by sheer will power that they'd managed not to go at each other. It also helped that Arty was around when they happen to see each other.  
  
Arty felt something going on, but he couldn't quite figure it out. He was aware that they loved each other and often wondered why they hadn't yet married, but he was engulfed in his grief to give it a second thought. As the reading of his father's will became closer, he became more withdrawn. He was going through the motions of getting his lessons done, which gave him a bit of escape from thinking of his parents, but he was quiet. He was like a robot in a sense that he'd mechanically eat, sleep, do his lessons and do what was asked of him.  
  
Harry and Hermione let him be for the most part. They were giving him time to mourn and they were busy with other things. The morning of the reading of the will arrived. Harry helped Arty get ready while Hermione got ready.  
  
"All right, Arty?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You've been quiet for the past week. Anything bothering you?" Arty shrugged his shoulders. "I never did finish the story I was telling you. Want me to finish it?"  
  
"If you want."  
  
"All right, then. Do you remember where I left off?"  
  
"I think when he entered Hogwarts."  
  
"Okay, so he started Hogwarts and met his two best friends. They were inseparable the lot of them. They followed each other through loads of adventure. They stuck up for each other when one was in trouble. They helped each other when the other needed help. The little boy knew then what it meant to have a friend and to have family. His friends became his family and for once in his life he felt as if he was loved. The little boy grew more confident and although he'd had to go back to his mean family during the holidays, it mattered less and less to him because he knew he had Hogwarts to look forward to at the end of the holidays. He was happy and the people that mattered to him the most were happy for him as well. He grew up to be a respectable man surrounded by people who love him."  
  
"But, did he ever get over the loss of his parents?"  
  
"There is a part of him that still wonders what it would have been like to have his parents around, but in a way he has accepted his life such as it was because if things were different he probably would have never found his friends or he might have grown up differently."  
  
"Yeah, well. I guess stories should always have a happy ending."  
  
Harry was about to answer him to tell him that he hadn't found his happy ending yet, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"You two about ready?" Hermione asked from the doorway.  
  
"Yes, come on Arty. We mustn't keep a beautiful woman waiting." Hermione blushed at Harry's comment and hoped he hadn't noticed.  
  
Harry ushered Arty towards the fireplace. He placed his hand at the small of Hermione's back the same time. Hermione felt the tingling sensation up her spine and the warmth of Harry's hand. Harry saw her shiver and he smiled knowing that he was the cause of it.  
  
"Hello everyone," Amelia Bones greeted them when they were all settled in their chairs. Her office was enlarged to accommodate all the Weasleys. She hadn't been looking forward to that time. It was another reminder that a great man had been lost to the war. Although she'd only done the actions for a few members of the Ministry, she had a close relationship with the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione. She couldn't let someone else handle the proceedings without having the risk of exploiting Harry and his fame.  
Everyone returned her greeting though solemnly. They were still grieving over Ron and they will probably do so for a long time. They still grieved for Arthur and Percy and it had been years since they were killed. Their close knit family remained devoted to their lost family but not to a point where they forgot to live their lives.  
  
"Okay, let's get started shall we?" Everyone nodded. "We're here today to listen to the last will and testament of Ronald Bilius Weasley. Ron had left specific instructions in a piece of parchment. Instead of having a piece of written will, he decided to charm his portrait to express his own wishes. As soon as I break the seal on the cover of his portrait the spell he'd set on it should be activated." Everyone waited anxiously. They all had mixed feelings about seeing Ron speak to them in a form of a portrait.  
  
"Hello All," Ron greeted from his portrait. He had on his Green Weasly jumper. His hair was longer in the portrait, but it was the same red hair and blue eyes that stared back at them. Molly started to sob. "I guess I didn't make it if you're all here listening to this. First of all, I want to say I love you all. I don't think I'd be who I am without each and everyone of you. You have made my life full. Now, on to the business at hand, for mum, Molly Weasley, I leave you 10,000 galleons." Molly was shaking her head. She couldn't believe the amount first of all, and second, she never expected Ron to leave her any money at all. She would rather have him back alive.  
  
"To my brothers and sister, I leave you 5,000 galleons each. To Hogwarts I leave 5,000 galleons. To Harry and Hermione I leave you the most precious gift of all, my son. I know that you both will take great care of him. Also, I leave you each a letter to be read on your own." Two letters appeared on the desk. "Arty, first I want to say I'm sorry for not being able to be with you physically. But know that I will always watch over you wherever I am. Everything your mum and I had is yours. I love you son and not even death will change that." Arty, who was sitting in between Harry and Hermione was sobbing loudly.  
  
"Again, I love you all. I wish you all a life filled with love and peace. Please do not mourn my passing for too long. Get on with your lives and in time we will see each other again. I am always with you, here." He pointed to his heart. "So, I will not say good-bye, but until we meet again." With that, the portrait became silent. Everyone had tears in their eyes, some crying louder than others. Hermione and Harry held on to Arty tightly as he let out a week of unshed tears. Then he let his grief and anger lose.  
  
"YOU'RE ALL HYPOCRITES! YOU ALL JUST CAME HERE TO LISTEN TO HOW MUCH MONEY YOU'D GET! YOU NEVER CARED FOR HIM. YOU ALWAYS MADE FUN OF HIM! AND YOU," he pointed at Ginny. "YOU WENT AND GOT HIM KILLED!"  
  
"ARTY! That's enough!" Harry yelled.  
  
"NO! It's not. BESIDES, YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO. YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!" With that he ran out of the room. Everyone got up to try to fetch him. Harry stopped all of them.  
  
"No, I'll go. We need to have a talk and I think I am the most qualified since I can relate more to him." They all nodded in response. Hermione looked at him and felt the pains of the little boy he used to be once again. She wanted to take him in her arms and comfort him, but she knew that he'd grown beyond the little boy into a caring, generous and brave man. She couldn't help but love him more.  
  
He left the room and started out in the general direction towards the exit. He'd stop to ask people he'd passed if they'd seen Arty. The people would nod and point to the direction where they saw Arty running last.  
  
A/N: Thanks for your reviews. I hope Arty is now a bit ANGSTY for your taste. I still have to bring Harry and Hermione together to meet the challenge. Sorry this took a bit longer than expected. Blame it on the Memorial Day weekend and the BBQ galore. Hope you had a blast, for those of you who celebrate it anyway. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
When Harry stopped near the entrance where the Fountain of Magical Bethren stood in the atrium, he looked at all the possible places Arty could have gone. He asked the watchwizard at the front if he'd seen Arty passed by. The watchwizard on duty didn't know what he was talking about since he'd just started his shift. It seemed that Arty could have passed by during the shift change they wouldn't have noticed. He turned at the sound of his name to find Hermione running towards him, out of breath.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Arty is our responsibility, not yours alone," she told him simply and he nodded in agreement.  
  
"Sorry," he apologized.  
  
"Any idea where he went."  
  
"No, and Ernie, the wachwizard, didn't see him pass by."  
  
"Well, let's think of this a moment. Where would you go if you were upset?"  
  
"The one place where I would feel safe."  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"The Lair!" Arty's home. Ron and Luna named it the Lair to follow the Burrow but with a slight flare. Ron wanted it to sound more for a gryffindor, hence the lair. Luna didn't really have much to say. She didn't really care what they named their home as long as they were together. "Let's go then."  
  
Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and practically dragged her to the safe apparition zone. They immediately apparated to the Lair.  
  
Harry used his key to enter. He held the door open for Hermione while calling out for Arty.  
  
"Arty! Are you here?" Silence.  
  
"Arty?" Hermione tried.  
  
"Go AWAY!" came a muffled sound coming from his old room. They walked to the bedroom to find Arty face down on his bed sobbing. They both went to him. Hermione laid a hand on his shoulder and he shrugged it away.  
  
"Arty, come on honey. What's the matter?"  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Arty screamed.  
  
"Arty, come on. You know you can tell us anything." Harry tried calmly but inside he was in a panic. He hadn't dealt with anything like this before. He knew what to do as a teacher, but as a parent he was at a loss.  
  
"Right! So you can tell me you understand what I am going through. No thanks!"  
  
"Arty?" Hermione gently said as she tried again to touch his shoulder. He shrugged her hand away for the second time. "Sweetheart, we can't help you if you don't let us know what's wrong." Arty turned over and sat up. He looked ready for battle instead of ready to be comforted.  
  
"What are you going to do? You can't heal everything. You couldn't heal my dad."  
  
"Now, wait a minute Arty." Harry was quick to Hermione's defense.  
  
"It's okay Harry. Arty, I am well aware that I can't heal everything and no one is more sorry than I for not being able to cure your dad. All I can say is I did the best I could and you don't have to remind me because I still carry that failure deep in my heart. I want to make it up to Ron, by taking care of you, Arty. You're the only one that's keeping me tied to my best friend, my brother. " Arty looked smug for a moment and then inside felt a bit guilty. He didn't mean to hurt Hermione, but the anger inside him was just overwhelming. He wanted to lash out at everyone. He didn't care who was hurt. He wanted his parents back and no one in the world would be able to bring them back.  
  
"You can help me by leaving me ALONE! I don't need your kind of help. You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Try me." Hermione attempted as Harry stood still thinking of how to deal with a pre-teen in rage. Arty snorted.  
  
"Go on then, tell me how I am supposed to feel better. Tell me how you understand what I am going through. Tell me everything will be all right. Go on." Hermione stood quietly. "You can't can you. You've always had parents who loved you and cherished you. You bloody still do. You don't know what I am going through."  
  
"I do." Harry finally blurted out.  
  
"Oh sure. The great Harry Potter knows what I'm going through. You who grew up with more fame that anyone I know. You whose name either makes a man quiver in fear or smile in admiration. Sure you know what I'm going through. You don't have a clue."  
  
"I need to do something," Harry told Hermione. Hermione looked into his eyes and saw the rage burning. He needed to get away from the situation and let off some steam before he blew the place up in cinders. Harry had never wanted the fame and had never understood why people would assume his life was so great because of it. He knew what was written in books, but they didn't write everything.  
  
"That's right. Run away!" Arty screamed when Harry stepped out. He had to meditate a bit or fly around a bit to let out some steam.  
  
"Arty, you should understand that out of all of us who care and love you, Harry is the only person who can tell you he understands what you're going through."  
  
"Please spare me the drama. He wouldn't know."  
  
"Arty, don't you remember that Harry lost his parents when he was one." Arty was slapped in the face with the realization that he'd been wrong. How could he have forgotten what he'd read about his Uncle Harry. He'd remember reading how he defeated the dark lord when he was one, and then again when he was seventeen, but nothing else was written in between. The only other information was that he'd become the youngest quidditch player of the century back when he was eleven and that he'd competed in the triwizard competition and he'd graduated from Hogwarts. It was written that he'd received the Order of Merlin, first class for his defeat of the dark lord and then he'd been given a teaching position at Hogwarts soon after graduating and has been teaching there ever since. But that was it. Still how could he understand?  
  
Arty nodded to acknowledge that he'd remembered, but was still adamant about no one being able to understand what he's going through. "Sure, but he was probably raised in a well kept secret place in the lap of luxury where he was given everything he wanted."  
  
"You're wrong Arty. Harry was raised by his Aunt and Uncle who didn't love him at all. They made him live inside a cupboard until his second year at Hogwarts. His cousin Dudley used him as a punching bag from time to time. He was yelled at and practically pushed about like a slave in that house." Hermione was crying remembering the time that Harry had told the truth about his situation. She knew that he wasn't being treated well, but she didn't know all the details until he broke down one day while they sat talking about their past and their future in the common room. Her heart still ached for the little boy.  
  
Arty didn't believe what Hermione was saying. It sounded like the story Harry had told him about. He figured it was just a story.  
  
"Arty, the difference between your situation and Harry's situation is that you have people who are willing to love you and cherish you. He didn't. You were able to spend time with your mum and dad. Harry didn't. You have memories of what your dad and mum look like and how it felt when they held you. Harry only has one memory that still keeps haunting him at night. He remembers his mum's scream when Voldemort killed her as she leapt to protect Harry. Arty you have so much more than Harry ever did."  
  
Arty felt ashamed then. He looked up and saw Harry standing in the doorway. He'd been listening to what Hermione was saying. He wanted to gather her in his arms and tell her that he was okay. He knew how much it hurt her to think about his childhood. He knew it hurt her more than it did him.  
  
"The story? Were you telling me about yourself?" Harry simply nodded. Arty felt a whole new connection with Harry. He knew then that he wasn't alone. Someone else understood the emptiness he felt inside his heart.  
  
Arty ran to Harry and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."  
  
"No one does Arty. That part of my life wasn't written in the books. I don't think anyone is interested in my life as a boy."  
  
"But you're famous. Doesn't that count for anything?" Harry crouched down to look at Arty eye to eye.  
  
"Arty, you have to understand. I never wanted the fame. I never understood why people put me up on a pedestal for something I don't remember doing. I would give anything at all to give up that fame if it meant I would have my parents back."  
  
"Do you still feel the same way? Do you have any regrets?" Harry noticed Hermione leaving the room. He grabbed her hand to let her know it was okay for her to stay.  
"I still miss them sometimes. But I accepted the fact that I can't undo the past and that some things were meant to happen in order for life to go on. I've also accepted the fact that their sacrifice was for me to have a better future and in my heart I know that they will always be a part of me. It took me some time and it wasn't easy, but I learned to deal with it. As for regrets, I only have one or two, but it has nothing to do with my parents. I accepted the fact that losing them was out of my control. I only try to change things that I have control over, like myself and my decisions." He looked up at Hermione who was looking down at him and still holding his hand.  
  
"Do you feel as if a part of you is missing?" Arty asked.  
  
"I did for a long time, and in some ways I still do, but some of the holes in my heart were filled with family and friends who love me for who I am and not what I did. One of them was your father and he will always have a special place my heart. The others are the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione. They've filled my heart with more love than I could have never imagined. They made my life whole and made me become truly part of a family, a real family. I told you before, you're part of my family now. I was part of your family before, but now you're part of mine."  
  
"What's the difference?"  
  
"You're mine and Hermione's responsibility. You're our son now. We're a family, the three of us." He looked up again to check if Hemione agreed. He didn't mean to say what he did, but that was what he was feeling and he just couldn't stop it from coming out.  
  
Hermione was overwhelmed with emotions. She couldn't believe what Harry was saying. She knew that they shared the responsibility for Arty, but being a family had a very different meaning. It meant marriage to her and she didn't think Harry was going to ask her to marry him anytime soon or later for that matter. She hoped that he would one day, but she wasn't holding her breath. One night of passion did not equal a lifetime commitment.  
  
"Come on. I want to take both of you somewhere."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Godric's Hollow." Harry said simply and led them to the fireplace.  
  
"You go first Hermione, Arty will be next. I'll go last. I want to make sure everything here is secure before I leave. I also need to contact the family to let them know you're all right."  
  
"They won't care. You're the only ones that came looking for me."  
  
"Only because I stopped them. They all wanted to go looking for you, but I told them I would do it." Arty didn't seem to believe Harry. "Arty, they love you. You have to remember, everyone else in the world may come and go, but family will always be there for you. Never ever turn your back on them, Arty." Arty nodded though he was still hesitant to accept it.  
  
"Go on," Harry told them. "Make yourselves at home, but be careful. Some of the rooms are still under construction."  
Hermione went ahead followed by Arty. She'd always wondered what Godric's Hollow looked like, but Harry never invited anyone there. For as long as he'd owned the place, he never brought anyone there. Well not that she knew.  
  
Harry contacted the Weasleys and told them everything was all right and that they'd found Arty and to stop worrying. He then remembered why he needed a few moments alone. He'd wanted to read Ron's letter. He took it out of his pocket and unfolded it.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
If you're reading this, then that means I'm no longer among the  
living. I had hoped to be there to watch my son grow up, but since  
I'm not there I know that you will live up to your promise to raise  
him as your own. I had never had a doubt in my mind that you would be  
a great father, Harry. I know that Arty will be happy in yours and  
Hermione's care.  
  
Speaking of the witch, when are you finally going to admit to her that  
you love her? Well, first of all when are you going to admit it to  
yourself? I knew you were in love with her since fifth year. I also  
knew that you didn't want to get involved with Voldemort hanging over  
as a threat to your future, but what I don't understand is what  
happened after Voldemort was destroyed. You had plenty of chances to  
tell her how you felt. I'm just sorry I won't be there to share in  
your joy when you finally realize how much you love her.  
  
Take it from me mate, don't wait too long to tell her how you feel.  
Life's too short to think about "what ifs". Know that I am grateful  
for having you as a friend and brother and now as the father to my  
son.  
  
Love,  
  
Ron  
  
Harry was wiping the tears from his eyes when he looked up and saw the image of Ron smiling at him. It was a faint outline of what used to be Ron, but it was Ron nonetheless.  
  
"Ron?" Harry asked the ghost. It nodded in acknowledgement. "I miss you, mate. Arty misses you. Everyone misses you." The image of Ron mouthed 'I missed you too' and Harry was taken aback for a moment because he heard what Ron said in his head.  
  
"Thanks for the letter."  
  
"Thank you for looking after Arty. Do me a favor and do as my letter said for once," Ron told him and then faded away.  
  
"Ron, wait. Come back!" But Harry screamed to no avail. Ron didn't return and he was standing alone in the dark room. He hadn't even realized that the room was dark. He put the letter back in his pocket and proceeded to the fireplace where he floo'd to Godric's Hollow instead of just apparating.  
  
A/N: There. Now we can move on to more important things like getting H/H together. Thanks for your reviews. 


	7. Chapter 7

Family Ties  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Hermione and Arty looked around the living room. The room was decorated in earth tones. The floor was tiled with flagstones that continued up to the fireplace. The fireplace had a cherry stained wood mantle that is ornately detailed to perfection. T he flowers, the curves and each grove where perfectly finished. The painting on top of the mantle was of a dreary meadow with splashes of colors for the flowers and a blue stream that almost jumped out as if the water would start pouring into the room.  
  
The mantle contained various pictures of Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Arty and the rest of the Weasleys. On the other side of the wall are portraits for communication just like the ones at the parlor in Grimmauld Place. Above it are the clocks that contained everyone in the Weasley clan. She saw that Arty and she were both pointing to "HOME" while Harry was pointing to "LAIR" still. She wondered what was taking him so long, but didn't dwell on it too long.  
  
She kept taking in all the beautiful things inside the room. There was a Victorian style couch with matching loveseat and armchairs. The coffee table and corner tables all matched as well as sconces used for lighting on the walls. There were paintings, both muggle type and wizard. She saw the dining room taped off with a sign of under construction.  
  
"Aunt Hermione. Do you mind if I take a look around?" Hermione was exploring too slow for his taste. She was taking her time touching each item. Feeling the fabrics and such. He wanted to go look at other things that were in the house.  
  
"Sure, but make sure you don't go into the places that have been taped off." He grinned up at her and tried to walk straight into the dining room. Instead he was thrown backwards when he tried to remove the tape. Hermione rushed to his aid as she shook her head. "All right there?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I will have to stay out of the taped up room. Maybe I'll go look for my room."  
  
"Okay, you do that."  
  
Hermione slowly walked into the kitchen and found a big beautiful kitchen with cherry stained cabinets as well as glass doors. The copper pots hung atop the island counter with stainless steel sinks. She knew that he'd been renovating, but he seemed to have gone all out with everything. The counters were made of granite and the floors were a continuation of the flagstone tiles that came from the living room. The earth tone continued. She'd found muggle appliances as well all stainless steel, top of the line brands. He seemed to have spared no expense whatsoever.  
  
As she moved back towards the living room taking off her robe, Ron's letter fell out of her pocket. She picked it up, hesitating only for a moment before she opened it up.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
First of all, I love you. You have always been there for me through  
thick and thin. You were my other sister one I know would never fail  
me.  
Secondly, I want to thank you. I know that because you're reading  
this letter that I am no longer among the living. I know I chose the  
perfect person for my son's godmother and you've proven it time and  
again especially when I lost Luna. You'd become Arty's surrogate  
mother even if he doesn't know it yet. I know that I have placed my  
pride and joy, my most precious treasure in capable hands – Harry's  
too.  
  
Another thing is if you don't mind me saying, stop being so bloody  
stupid about your feelings for Harry. I know you've loved him more  
than a friend for as long as I can remember. You've always shared a  
special bond with him that you and I never had. You saw me as a  
brother, but you've always seen Harry in a different way. Tell him  
the truth before it's too late. Love him as if there's no tomorrow,  
because you never know. There might not be a tomorrow. That is the  
last thing I ask of you. Find happiness and love. Stop trying to  
find it elsewhere because you know your true love has always been  
right in front of you. You are just both too bloody stubborn and  
scared to admit it. Well, guess what? You'll both regret it if you  
don't do anything about it.  
  
I leave you with this quote. I actually found it in a muggle book you  
lent me once. "Tomorrow is the future, Yesterday is the past, Today is  
a gift that is why it's called present." Stop wasting the gifts,  
please.  
  
Love,  
  
Ron  
  
P.S. Please tell Arty I love him very much.  
  
Hermione's tears were dropping freely. She missed Ron and she wished she had the strength to do as her friend wished. She clutched the letter to her heart. She looked up and found Harry staring at her.  
  
Harry couldn't help but be drawn to her. She stood there reading her letter and moving her lips. He always loved her lips even before he tasted it. He loved to watch her when she read her books or letters. She was always in such deep concentration; nothing else seemed to exist except her and whatever she was reading. When she looked up him with tears in her eyes, he knew that she'd been reading Ron's letter. He stepped towards her and wrapped his arms around her for comfort.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe the amount of gentleness that Harry was capable of sometimes. She'd seen him angry with his emerald eyes flaming. She'd seen him in the throes of passion. She'd seen him in moments of sadness and grief. She'd seen him express compassion and love to others, but she'd never experienced them first hand until now. But for some reason, it was still different. She'd never seen him display so much emotion with a single touch before, not with her and not with anyone else. Maybe their relationship had changed.  
  
He wanted to kiss her badly. But he knew that once he started, he might not be able to stop. He was thankful when Arty came running down the stairs. It broke the moment and they broke apart.  
  
"Hey, mate. Did you find your room?" Harry asked. He'd already decorated Arty's room a while back. He also had a room designated for Ron and Luna. Hermione's room had also been decorated and it was next to the master bedroom where he hadn't been able to finish with the decorations.  
  
Arty ran up to him and gave him a gigantic hug, "Thanks Uncle Harry." He saw that his room had been decorated the same way as his room in the Lair. The Chuddley Cannon posters lined part of the wall and pictures of his parents and him lined the other wall. He had a four-poster bed made of oak and his closet was already full of his own clothes.  
  
"Hey, does that mean that my room is already done?"  
  
"You could say that. Why don't I show you?"  
  
"Could I maybe play outside with your broom?"  
  
"Go ahead Arty, but don't fly too high. If you hit the invisible protective cover, you'll get thrown down."  
  
"Just like the tape?"  
  
"Yup, exactly like the tape." He couldn't believe that the boy did not heed written and verbal warnings.  
  
"Okay, then." He ran outside grabbing Harry's firebolt near the door.  
  
"You think he'll go too high?" Harry asked Hermione.  
  
"Not likely, unless he wants to fall of his broom." Harry held Hermione's hand and led her up the flight of stairs to the second floor. They stopped in front of her door and he opened it for her.  
  
The scene that unfolded before her was breathtaking. The room was decorated in various shades of green and caramel. The bed covers were dark emerald silk with decorative pillows with flowers. The room smelled heavenly as well; her favorite scent. There were paintings and portraits hanging on the walls. But what caught her eyes was the bookcase. She moved towards it and found that it was filled with all the revisions of Hogwarts: A History. It also contained several classic muggle books such as Jane Eyre, To Kill a Mockingbird, Huckleberry Finn. She was ecstatic and a little surprised to say the least.  
  
"The other books are in the library across the hall, which is also your office," Harry told her. She was too choked up to answer. She just stared at him in disbelief. She knew that they knew each other well enough to know what each one liked, but to go all out and give someone what they liked was something else altogether. If she wasn't so in love with him already, this gesture would have done it.  
  
He looked at her a bit puzzled, "Don't you like it?"  
  
"Yes, I mean No, I love it. It's just that, well I don't quite know how to explain it right now." Harry didn't care that she couldn't voice her feelings in words. He'd only witnessed her speechlessness a few times; one was when she'd witnessed Arty's birth. He knew he didn't need to hear the words because he could see it in her eyes. She loved her room. A room he carefully created just for her.  
  
"Hermione," he whispered as he walked towards her. He gently placed his hand on her cheek and rubbed it with his thumb. Knowing where it might lead, Hermione didn't want to get carried away; her practical mind overriding her passions.  
  
"Harry, Arty might come in soon." She sighed knowing how much she liked to be touched by him. To be loved by him. But still she was frightened.  
  
"You're right." Harry sighed and placed his forehead on hers. "But we'll need to have that talk soon. I don't think I can wait any longer."  
  
Hermione raised her eyes up to look at Harry's face. "All right," she whispered. She couldn't wait anymore either. Every time she was close to Harry she just wanted to rip his clothes off and take him to bed. She would blush every time she looked at him because her thoughts became instantly wanton.  
  
"Do you want to see the library? I'd show you the master bedroom but it's still a work in progress. Maybe you can help me out with it."  
  
"You did a great job with my room, I am sure you'll do great with your own room," she saw the disappointment in his face so she added immediately, "but of course if you need my expert opinion, I'd be glad to lend it to you."  
  
"Thanks, Hermione."  
  
They looked at all the other rooms in the house. Harry explained that the dining room and the family rooms were to be renovated with hers and Arty's help. He told her that it would be a good thing for all of them to do. It may take their minds off the grief for a while. Arty was officially on vacation and Harry asked Hermione if she would also like to take the holiday for the Christmas season.  
  
When they found Arty outside still on the broom, they talked to him about helping with the renovations. They explained that it would be done mostly the muggle way. He was hesitant at first, but since he didn't want to disappoint them, he agreed.  
  
They also talked about having the Weasleys over for Christmas dinner. They had a short time to work on the rooms, but if they worked together Harry told them they would finish in time for Christmas.  
  
"Well, do you think they'd like to see me after the way I acted today?" Arty asked.  
  
"Of course, they will. They wanted to see you today, but I just told them to let you rest. So what do you think?"  
  
"I guess it will be okay."  
  
"Well, then I'll let you send out the message then."  
  
"You mean you haven't told them?"  
  
"No, I wanted to make sure it was okay with you and Hermione first before I plan anything. After all, we're family now, aren't we?"  
  
Arty was surprised. He didn't think his thoughts or opinions would count in the least. There they were asking him to help out with renovations and asking his opinion or in a way getting his approval for having a party. He was overjoyed and he was beginning to get out of his shell. He was starting to feel as if he did belong.  
  
Harry also felt as if his own family was coming together. He'd known for a while that Hermione would be the only woman he'd bring home to Godric's Hollow. From the beginning of his renovations, he'd had her in mind to live with him. That was why he'd never brought anyone to Godric's Hollow before now. It was going to be a home for his family, now with Hermione and Arty there, it looked as if his visions were coming true. He'd always envisioned Hermione in the house. He'd decorated every bit of the place with her in mind. Now the only problem was to getting her to be part of his life in a more permanent basis, a lifetime basis.  
  
A/N: Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews. I apologize to all the people down under for all the confusion. Just to explain it again: I did not purposely leave out Australia in the list of continents in Chapter 1. I mentioned that all seven continents were represented except for Antarctica, but when I listed the continents, I inadvertently left out Australia. I know Australia is a continent and its own country. I'm sorry I left it out. It is now added in Chapter one. I do have one request. If you find something inconsistent in the story, please let me know politely. Like someone politely pointed out that I had Seamus in the list of mourners, but that he was killed with Luna. That has now been corrected from Chapter 4 and I appreciate the polite way it was pointed out. Thank you. Please don't crucify me for a mistake, I am after all human too and bound to make mistakes.  
  
With that said. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what your thoughts are on it. 


	8. Chapter 8

Family Ties  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The next day was spent in the dining room. Splatters of paint and chunks of plaster covered the floor and the three hardworking people in the room. Of course the majority of the paint ended up on the floor, but during the course of horseplay, Hermione ended up with more paint on her face and clothes courtesy of one Harry Potter. Artemis joined in the fun briefly, but excused himself when Harry and Hermione's actions reminded him so much of his parents. Instead of talking to them however, he went to his room and brooded.  
  
Harry and Hermione were oblivious to the sudden mood change in Arty. They'd already concluded that he'd accepted their new roles and his new place within their family structure. They accepted his excuse readily when he told them he felt tired and wanted to wash up and take a nap. Harry and Hermione continued their horseplay, which to the more observant eye could be easily seen as foreplay.  
  
Dobby interrupted their fun soon after Arty left them alone. He and Winky had been summoned immediately after Harry, Hermione and Arty decided to stay at Godric's Hollow. "Excuse me sir," Dobby loudly said after they'd ignored his many attempts of clearing his throat to gain their attention.  
  
"Sorry, Dobby, did you need something?" Harry let out in between chuckles. Dobby seemed a bit embarrassed for yelling at his master.  
  
"Sorry, to interrupt, Harry Potter, sir, but dinner is ready to be served, it is. Way passed dinner time, sir."  
  
Harry looked at his time piece and confirmed that it was already passed dinner time. They'd been enjoying themselves so much they didn't notice the time or the loud growling of their stomachs. They heard them loud and clear though after Dobby mentioned dinner. With a bit of disappointment but fond memories of the hours that past, they decided to wash up for dinner.  
  
"I suppose, we'd better get cleaned up, then," Hermione said. She wanted their fun to continue. She liked seeing Harry in his playful state. He looked so relaxed and happy very far removed from his mostly serious and worried state of mind. She knew that the Order had been keeping him busy and the weight of the world seemed to once again fall on his shoulder.  
  
His shoulder. She remembered how often she'd dreamt of his broad, well defined shoulders. He was a wonderful specimen of a man and every time she looked at him, she needed to hold her own hands to keep them from running them through his hair and just touching where she pleased.  
  
She thought about him some more while she showered. She hadn't forgotten about their first time together. She could still feel his caresses as if he were still touching her. She turned the water to cold to oust the fire she'd kindled within herself. She didn't know how she was going to spend the whole two weeks in the same house with Harry without going insane.  
  
After dinner, while sitting in the parlor and going over tomorrow's task, Arty excused himself once again when it looked as if they'd all decided on the color scheme for the living room and the furniture for the dining room.  
  
"I think I'll turn in now," Arty told them.  
  
"Okay, sweetie, you get ready for bed and we'll come tuck you in," Hermione answered. Arty wanted to tell her not to bother that he was a big boy, but he didn't want to make a big deal out of it. He wanted to let them keep believing that he was all right even though hadn't fully accepted his new life. He was biding his time. He knew that it was a matter of time before they let him go back to his relatives or just give up on him. He wanted to be ready for all possibilities. He concluded that his parents would have recognized that something was bothering him, but Harry and Hermione had no clue. Maybe they just didn't care as much as they said, he thought.  
  
"Sure," Arty answered.  
  
"Tell you what, Arty. Since you'd worked so hard today, you can sleep in a bit tomorrow," Harry put in misinterpreting Arty's change in mood as fatigue. Arty also misinterpreted Harry's meaning. He thought he was already starting to slowly weed him out of the equation. He knew words were not enough. Niceties were not enough. He walked back to his room and sulked some more.  
  
When Harry and Hermione went up to his room to tuck him in, he feigned sleep. Hermione still kissed his forehead goodnight while Harry pulled up the covers to his shoulders. When they left, Arty opened his eyes and let his tears fall. He missed his parents immensely. The touch of Hermione's lips on his forehead reminded him more of things that he would never experience again. He was sure that given time, they'd stop that too.  
  
He shut his eyes and dreamt of his parents and his former life with them.  
  
Harry and Hermione decided to go into the library for a bit of light reading. They each wanted to stay in the other's company longer, but they were just too stubborn to admit it to each other. They walked in and picked any random book from the shelf. Hermione curled up in the arm chair near the fireplace and Harry sat in the other. It was reminiscent of their Hogwarts years in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Neither focused on the book in front of them, but rather kept stealing glances at the other. As soon as the Harry turned his eyes toward Hermione, she'd immediately turn her eyes back to the book in front of her. Harry did the same thing. Harry couldn't stand it any longer. He wanted her and he wanted her right there and then. He walked a few paces and crouched in front of her. He gently took the book she was holding, which to his surprise was upside down.  
  
"We need to talk," he started.  
  
"Harry,"  
  
He held his finger to her lips, "Shh," he whispered. He took her hand and brought her to her feet. "We need to talk," he repeated, "but not right now." He claimed her lips and started kissing her with the passion and frustrations he'd been harboring within his being since they first made love. Hermione let out a moan.  
  
She couldn't believe it was happening again. She couldn't believe she wasn't stopping it. She couldn't believe how much she missed his touch, his lips, him. She was floating it seemed and her body had a mind of its own. She felt Harry touch her breast. She gasped, and then let out a moan.  
  
Harry drove full speed ahead. He wanted to show Hermione that the first time wasn't in response to grief. He wanted to let her know that he wanted her and in a bad way. His hands explored her body freely and she let him. What he was afraid of, that in Hermione's part it was out of grief. However, her responses to him proved otherwise. He knew she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. There was no doubt in his mind that their feelings were mutual.  
  
He let everything go. No holds barred. His body, mind, heart and soul poured out into every kiss, every touch.  
  
She was lost. Her practical mind that used to scream at her to think of the consequences was shut up by her heart. Every touch she felt seemed to heighten her senses three fold. She weaved her hand through his hair and reveled in the kiss and the caresses freely.  
  
He lifted her up and carried her across the hall to the master bedroom. Without breaking the kiss and his stride, he'd managed to close the door and mutter a silencing charm. He continued to lavish her as he removed her clothing. He worshipped each and every inch of her with a kiss.  
  
Hermione's body tingled all over as Harry continued his ministrations. She was possibly experiencing the best lovemaking since the first time she and Harry came together. But this time they weren't rushing. Each touch and caress were slow and gentle.  
  
When they joined it was as if the world stood still around them. Engulfed in the sensations and emotions of their union they reached their peak together like a well orchestrated dance.  
  
Sated and emotionally drained they lay together in the dark. They weren't asleep, but each was too engulfed in aftermath of their passions. Each didn't really want to broach the subject of what their relationship meant. They were both too afraid that the other would not feel the same.  
  
"Harry?" Hemione started.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Maybe we should have that talk now?"  
  
"Okay," he answered and placed a gentle kiss at the base of her neck. It sent shiver up her spine and instantaneously affected her erotically.  
  
"If you keep doing that, I won't be able to think."  
  
"Do what? This?" He placed another kiss and she let out a moan that drove him half mad. He turned her around to face him and kissed her lips instead. She moved her way atop him without breaking contact. He slipped inside her and once again they were in the throes of passion.  
  
Talking didn't seem as important then. As they lay in the after glow of another passionate tumble, they fell fast asleep.  
  
After a few hours, Harry woke with a start. When he felt Hermione still lying beside him fast asleep he felt himself relax. He smiled and closed his eyes once more. Then he felt Hermione stir awake.  
  
Hermione didn't want to wake Harry, but when she turned and saw those brilliant emerald eyes staring back into her caramel eyes, it was too late. She planned to slip away quietly partly to avoid the talk they needed to have and partly to avoid the apology like the first time.  
  
"Were you planning on sneaking off?" Harry asked her. He was amused that after the time they'd just shared, she would still blush and pull up the sheet to cover her body.  
  
"No. I didn't want to wake you. I just thought it was best that I get back into my own room. For Arty's sake you know." It was true. She didn't want to set a bad example especially to a very impressionable young person, but mostly because she was still afraid to face up to the meaning of their relationship.  
  
"You're right. I suppose it's for the best, but don't think I like it." He wanted to make sure she knew that he was only going along with her decision also for Arty's sake. But that made him think a bit. He knew of one way to ensure Hermione's place in his bed and in his life.  
  
"I'd better go before he wakes up, then."  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will you do something for me, please?"  
  
"You know I would do just about anything for you, Harry. What is it?" Her heart started to pound. Here was the rejection she'd been dreading ever since the first time she slept with him.  
  
"Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"  
  
A/N: There you go. Hope you liked this chapter. It's dedicated for all you H/Hr fans. It's a little short, but I wanted to end it there.  
  
I couldn't resist the geography lesson. Below are the facts of what became of the continent of Australia. It is now Australia/Oceania together.  
  
OCEANIA, the smallest continent, is one of the most diverse and fascinating areas on the planet.  
  
A large percentage of geography experts now consider the long- established continent of Australia to be more accurately defined as Australia/Oceania.  
  
Collectively it then combines all of Australia, New Zealand, Papua New Guinea, as well as the thousands of coral atolls and volcanic islands of the South Pacific Ocean, including the Melanesia and Polynesia groups.  
  
Oceania also includes Micronesia, a widely scattered group of islands that run along the northern and southern edges of the Equator.  
  
Continent Size:  
  
8,112,000 sq km  
  
3,132,059 sq miles  
  
Everything in red belongs to Australia/Oceania 


	9. Chapter 9

Family Ties  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Hermione sat in stunned silence. She'd always dreamed of a marriage proposal from Harry, but those were only fantasies. She'd never actually dreamed it would come true. Yet, there she was wrapped only in sheet being asked by none other than Harry himself. It was surreal. She wanted to pinch herself to make sure she was actually awake.  
  
Harry sat up close to panicking. She'd never known Hermione to be at a loss for words. She was Hermione. She always knew the right things to say.  
  
"Now would be a good time to say something, Hermione." Harry spoke gently so as not to give away the nerves playing inside him. His stomach lurched as he waited anxiously for her answer. He'd hoped she would say yes, but he knew there was a possibility that Hermione Granger may be the only woman in the world who was immune to his charms. He was scared to death because he finally realized that no other woman would do for him. It was Hermione or no one.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What do you mean why?" Harry asked incredulously.  
  
"Why do you want to marry me?" asked Hermione suspiciously. She was having a hard time believing that Harry would ask her to marry him unless he'd found out about her secret.  
  
Harry wanted to laugh. Funny, how the answer didn't readily pop into one's head when needed. Then he looked at Hermione's very serious face and decided against it.  
  
"Well, I'm waiting Harry. Why do you want to marry me?" He put his hand gently on her cheek and let his thumb caress the side of her face. He looked into her eyes.  
  
"I want to marry you because of all the people in the world you understand me better than I understand myself at times. I want to marry you because spending the rest of my life with anyone other than you is something I would not be able to bear. I want to marry you because I want to wake up every morning with you lying next to me and know that I have no regrets about my life. I want to marry you because my world is complete with you in it. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever known inside and out, Hermione. I want to create a family with you. You have been my rock since we were young until now. I would be lost without you." Hermione's tears started to flow freely and Harry wiped them away readily.  
  
"There are so many reasons why I want to marry you, but the most important reason of all is that I want to marry you because I'm in love you, Hermione. I think I've always been in love with you. Hermione Jane Granger will you please do me the honor of being my wife?"  
  
Hermione was a basket case. She'd never truly imagined that Harry returned her feelings of love, but there he was professing his undying love for her and she continued to blubber like a baby.  
  
Harry gathered her in his arms and gave her a moment to gather herself. He never knew Hermione as the type to be so emotional, but he didn't mind. As long as she was still there next to him, she could cry all night for all he cared.  
  
"Harry," she whispered with a hiccup. Harry held her at arms length. "Oh, Harry. I didn't think you'd feel the same."  
  
"Hermione, you have always been the only woman in my heart. I'm just sorry I was too afraid to let you know and I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." He placed his forehead on hers. "You haven't answered my question."  
  
"Before I do, there is something you should know." Harry's heart sank to his stomach. But he put on a brave face and told himself that whatever she decided would have to be okay with him no matter how much it hurt.  
  
"You know you can tell me anything."  
  
"I want you to know that my decision to marry has nothing to do with the something I'm about to tell you."  
  
"Okay. But you do know that you're making me anxious, don't you?"  
  
"I'm sure I am. I have been waiting for so long for you to tell me you love me that you're in love with me, I'd almost given up. That first night we made love, that was the day I'd finally decided not to wait for you any longer."  
  
"Hermione.." She placed a finger on his lips.  
  
"No, let me finish. I have loved you for so long, Harry. I don't even remember when my love for you changed from friendship to something more. It all sort of just blended into one big emotion for me. When I did realize I was in love with you, I was with Victor and you, well, you were with different women depending on the month, or day of the week. You were changing girlfriends as if you were changing clothes." Harry blushed as she recounted his past relations. She placed her hand on his cheek to let him know that it was okay. "I broke it off with Victor as soon as I knew I was in love with you and I waited. But you kept on going with different girls and I stood by listening to all your heartaches, sharing your dreams, your home, your aspirations, but never your bed. It hurt to see you with other people, but I held on to the hope that you would one day realize just how much you love me. After Ron's death, I realized I needed a life. I couldn't keep fending off invitations for dates in the hopes that you'd come to your senses. Then that night happened. Merlin, it was the best night of my life, until I woke up and you apologized."  
  
"Hermione, I wasn't apologizing for what happened." She looked puzzled then.  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"I wanted to apologize for not treating you gently." Hermione made a big Oh with her mouth but without a sound. "I think I may have left bruises on you that night." It finally dawned on her how stupid she'd been.  
  
"I'm sorry for overreacting Harry. I misinterpreted your apology."  
  
"I was bloody angry that day that you'd actually brushed me off so easily."  
  
"I know. I heard you leave. I couldn't sleep either."  
He kissed her lips gently to let her know it was okay. "Are you going to finish what it was you wanted to tell me?" Patiently he waited for her to continue and get to answering the question he'd asked.  
  
"I know I haven't been with many men, but nothing compared to that first night with you. It was magical for me, Harry. It was what I'd always hoped would happen between us, but I too was afraid to cross the line. I love you, Harry. I have for a very long time. I want to marry you, but...."  
  
"But what Hermione?"  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked still not convinced that he wanted to marry her for the right reasons.  
  
"I've never been so sure about anything in my life Hermione. I would like to marry you, that is if you say yes. I love you."  
  
"How do you feel about having children?"  
  
"I'd like us to have a dozen if we could." He smirked. "I've told you so many times how I want a big family. I guess the Weasleys just rubbed off on me a bit."  
  
"Well, I don't know about a dozen Harry; we'll come up with a compromise." Her heart overflowed with millions of emotions. She was ecstatic and nervous. They were actually talking about children. They were talking about a future together. What the bloody hell was wrong with her?  
  
"No problem Hermione as long as I know that you will be the mother of my children."  
  
"Well, why don't we just start with one for now since we have Arty to care for too." She'd hope he'd catch on to what she was trying to tell her.  
  
"What do you mean we'll start with one for now?"  
  
"I mean that we'll start with one in about eight months and we'll go from there." Harry still didn't understand what she was trying to get at.  
  
"If you want to wait for our first one after we're married, then it's fine with me." Hermione was getting irritated. He was one of the brightest wizards in the world, but sometimes she wondered.  
  
"Harry, hadn't you noticed any difference with me lately?" What could he tell her, that she'd been such an emotional basket case since Ron's death? That her mood changed like a muggle light switch? That she'd been asking Dobby for the weirdest types of food of late? Where would he start? He didn't want to hurt her feelings, but if he lied, she would know and that would make her angrier.  
  
He sat and thought about it for a bit. "Er.."  
  
"Yes, Harry?" she looked at him with a big goofy grin on her face. She was excited but she wanted him to guess.  
  
Harry still had no clue what she was trying to tell him. He searched his mind trying to find the right words to tell her. He gave up and decided to tell her the truth. "Well, you have been a bit of a basket case for a while now, but I just thought you were still grieving over Ron."  
  
"Anything else?" He couldn't believe she was asking him to tell her more.  
  
"Er... You've been moody as well," must be the time of the month he wanted to add but didn't want to get hexed.  
  
"And?" Hermione asked patiently awaiting the light bulb to turn on in Harry's head.  
  
Then it finally dawned on him when he thought about the weird food she'd been asking Dobby to make. He remembered Ginny doing the same, well just about the same when she was pregnant! Merlin! Hermione's pregnant! "You're pregnant?" he asked. His heart sunk. He didn't know if Hermione's been with anyone else before their first night or if she'd been with anyone else just before.  
  
She smiled at him pleased that he'd finally figured it out. "Yes, Harry. We're going to have a baby."  
  
"Yours and mine?" he asked. She nodded and he let out a loud whoop. He grabbed her by the waist and stood up and swung her around jovially.  
  
"Harry, please stop before I vomit all over you." He stopped immediately.  
  
"Does that mean you will marry me?"  
  
"Yes, Harry. I will marry you." He kissed her fervently which led them into more intimate business.  
  
Sated they both drift off to sleep.  
  
When the sun rose to shower them with its warm rays, Harry stirred awake first. He remembered he never gave Hermione the ring he'd been saving for her for so long. He silently whispered, "Accio Ring" but Hermione always the early riser was already wide awake.  
  
"What is it?" He kissed the back of her neck.  
  
"Good morning beautiful." Hermione smiled to herself. She could get used to that type of greeting every day, especially coming from Harry.  
  
"Flattery will get you everywhere, Mr. Potter. But we'd better get dressed unless you really want to let Arty catch us this way."  
  
"Before you do that, I forgot to give you something earlier." Hermione looked confused until she saw the beautiful ring between Harry's forefinger and thumb. The band was encrusted in diamonds with what seemed to be a carat of the bluest sapphire she'd ever seen. It was her birthstone. It finally dawned on her that Harry had meant what he said last night. He had planned on asking her all along. Either that or he knew someone else born in September. As usual the hormones worked over time. She started tearing.  
  
"Harry, it's beautiful." He slipped it on her finger and it fit perfectly.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you, love." She couldn't help it. She kissed him to show her complete appreciation.  
  
"Harry, this is a bit much, don't you think? You're going to spoil me."  
  
"That was my plan."  
  
"So, who do you want to break the news to first?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking we should talk to Arty. I had planned on including him by letting him know before I asked, but last night just seemed the perfect time."  
  
"Let's get dressed and go tell him then. Do you think he'll be excited that he'll probably have a little brother or sister soon?"  
  
"Hermione, I was thinking about our situation with Arty."  
  
Little did they know, Arty was about to knock on the door. The silencing charm had been removed and he was able to hear what they were saying. His ears perked up when he heard his name mentioned. He placed his ear closer to the door to hear what they had to say about him.  
  
"What about him?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"Well, since we're going to get married and we're going to have a baby, maybe the temporary arrangement with Arty needs to be fixed a little."  
  
Arty felt his throat burn and tears sting his eyes. He knew they'd been planning to get rid of him. Harry's words rang inside his head as he ran out of the house as fast as he can.  
  
Harry and Hermione heard the thud and hurried to check on the noise. They caught a glimpse of Arty's form leaving the door without any protection against the elements.  
  
Alarmed and confused about what just happened and if he overheard anything they said that made him upset, Harry and Hermione dressed hurriedly. They grabbed their coats and Arty's as well and left the house in search of him. They moved fast in order to keep the snow from covering his tracks.  
  
A/N: Okay. Hope that keeps you busy until I get back from vacation. I'll update upon my return. Thank you for your reviews. Sorry the Oceania/Australia map didn't upload well. Anyway, Happy July 4th to all my fellow yanks... (  
  
I leave you with a bit of inspiration.  
  
Here's a poem by an Anonymous writer:  
  
Believe in Yourself  
  
There may be days when you get up in the morning and things aren't the way you had hoped they would be. That's when you have to tell yourself that things will get better.  
  
There are times when people disappoint you and let you down. But those are the times when you must remind yourself to trust your own judgments and opinions, to keep your life focused on believing in yourself.  
  
There will be challenges to face and changes to make in your life, and it is up to you to accept them. Constantly keep yourself headed in the right direction for you.  
  
It may not be easy at times, but in those times of struggle you will find a stronger sense of who you are. So when the days come that are filled with frustration and unexpected responsibilities, remember to believe in yourself and all you want your life to be. Because the challenges and changes will only help you to find the goals that you know are meant to come true for you. Keep Believing in Yourself 


	10. Chapter 10

**Family Ties**

Chapter 10

They frantically searched in different places to no avail. The snow was falling faster than they anticipated and Arty's tracks were covered before they could get any further. Harry told Hermione to go back inside and call the cavalry. The Weasleys, all of them, would be a great help and they'd be able to cover more grounds.

"Arty!" he yelled out as Hermione trudged back towards the house. "Arty!" he screamed. No answer. Fear was never an issue, but at that time fear crept into Harry like a lightning bolt. He'd never felt the immensity of such fear even facing Voldemort hadn't come close to what he felt at that moment. The fear of losing a child overwhelmed him like no other feeling he'd felt before. At that moment he knew what his mother must have felt when Voldemort pointed his wand at him when he was in his crib and helpless to defend himself. The protective instinct of a parent finally kicked in for him. He'd finally realized what Ron was working so hard to protect, his child, just as his own mother protected him from death.

Tears started to fall from his eyes, but were immediately frozen because of the snow and the wind.

"Arty!" he yelled out once more as he knelt on the snow feeling defeated.

In the darkness Arty remained motionless except for his slow even breathing.

"Arty?" the voice called out to him. The voice sounded familiar but so distant. "Arty" the voice called out again. "Wake up."

Arty slowly opened his eyes. The tears he'd cried were frozen on his face and he felt miserable. He'd looked towards the sound of the voice. "Dad?" he exclaimed.

"Yes, Arty it's me."

"How'd you get here? Never mind. I'm glad you're here. Harry and Hermione want to give me away already."

"Are you sure? It doesn't sound like them." Arty stared at his father quite confused. He wondered why he hadn't grabbed him and hugged him in his tight ear hugs, the ones he always gave him after he'd arrived from a mission.

"I head it with my own two ears. They're finally getting married and having their own baby. They don't know what to do with me."

"Well, I'm happy that they're finally getting married and having a baby," he smiled at his son. "But Arty, I told you many times how rude it is to eavesdrop, haven't I?"

"Yes, sir. But they were talking about me."

"Of course, they were, but it was a private conversation that wasn't meant for you to hear, right?"

"Yes, but.." Arty insisted.

"No, buts Arty. I think your mom and I have taught you better than that. The other part is you only heard part of a conversation and drew your own conclusion, which isn't good either, right?"

"Yes sir," he said defeated. He sat wondering why his father was lecturing him instead of coddling him. He'd been away for such a long time, but he was on time for Christmas.

"Arty, you know that your mother and I lover you, right?"

"Yes sir. I love you too, dad." Tears began to fall from his eyes.

"I know Arty, but you have to let me go, now."

"What do you mean?" he wiped away his tears.

"Arty, I'm in a different place now."

"No!" Arty screamed vehemently. "You're here. You're standing in front of me."

"Yes, Arty, but only in spirit. Why do you think I haven't touched you at all?"

"No." Arty sobbed shaking his head side to side. "I want to be with you and mum."

"You can't Arty. You still have your life ahead of you. Please promise me you will try your best to be a good son to your uncle Harry and aunt Hermione."

"No. They don't want me!"

"That's not true Arty. But you can't know that unless you give them a chance. You've closed your heart out to them and made up your mind even before they started." Arty noticed Ron's figure fading away. "No, don't leave me!"

"I'll always be with you here," Ron touched his heart. "Give them a chance Arty, please." He faded away smiling at his son and mouthing "I Love You."

Arty sobbed louder. Then he felt his shoulder being shaken gently as another familiar voice called out to him, "Arty?"

Arty opened his eyes to find himself staring at green eyes. "Uncle Harry?"

Harry grabbed him and hugged him tight. He was so relieved that he was alive. He didn't quite know what to make of him when he was lying still and sobbing. "All right, there Arty?"

Arty nodded. He was confused at the amount of emotion Harry was showing. That wasn't something someone did when someone wanted to send you away.

"Do you feel any pain anywhere? You took quite a fall from the looks of thins. Here you'd better put your cloak on. I've put a heating charm on it to help warm you up faster."

Just then Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys walked into the cave where Arty had fallen into. They each gave him a great big hug and told him how glad they were that was okay.

"Well, why don't we move the party not the house," Harry announced as he wiped a tear away. Arty saw him and was even more confused.

They all walked back to the house except for Arty who was being carried by Harry. He wanted to protest, but was stunned speechless at the gesture. He didn't want to add to the ordeal he was sure he'd already caused all of them.

As soon as they entered, Dobby and Winky rushed towards Arty to make sure he was all right. They brought him his slippers and his robe to replace the wet cloak. They also gave everyone hot chocolate to warm their inside and melt away their cold wind reddened noses and cheeks.

Arty was a bit perplexed at all the attention and the emotion he was feeling from them. He hadn't felt them before. He hadn't felt them in a long time, not since his mom and dad were alive. After his mom died, he noticed a lot of changes. He knew his father adored him, but the environment was different after his mom was gone. Now sitting in the midst of his relatives and his supposed new family, he had the same warm fuzzy feeling he thought he'd never feel again. He was confused by it but at the same time reveled in the wonderful feelings. He'd missed feeling that way, but he was worried about how long it would last.

After making sure Arty was really okay and the plans were set for the following day's Christmas celebration, the Weasleys left. Harry offered them shelter for the night, but Molly seemed to have an understanding that Harry, Hermione and Arty needed to talk some things through so she ushered the rest of the family back to the burrow.

When they'd gone, Harry and Hermione looked at Arty to make sure he was up to some heart to heart talk, but they decided to save the talk for later and let him rest. He looked worn out and they seem to know he had some things he had to work out in his mind after the events of that day. Their parental instinct seemed to have kicked in as they became more aware of the signs a child would send out when the child needed some alone time without having to say it verbally.

"All right there, Arty?" Harry asked anyway. Arty nodded. He didn't trust his voice at that point. He was all choked up inside he didn't know whether he could form coherent words at that time. "Well, why don't you get to bed. It has been a long day and I'm sure you're all worn out."

Harry wanted to give him his alone time, but it seemed Arty didn't just want to leave without an excuse so Harry gave him an out. He and Hermione gave him a hug goodnight and let him go to his room. "We'll come by to tuck you in in a bit."

Arty kept walking as if he hadn't heard what Harry was saying. He neither acknowledged with a nod or a verbal reply.

Arty spent the night dreaming wonderful dreams about being part of a family.

Harry and Hermione on the other hand were getting little sleep if at all. They were busy talking, cuddling and making passionate love in between. They talked about everything in their lives and what they both want for the future. They were both excited about their impending marriage as well as the impending arrival of another member of their family.

Harry never felt happier or content. It had taken him a long time to realize exactly what was missing in his life. He knew he wanted a family, a big one if he could manage, but the only thing that was missing was someone to share his dreams with. Now he had that too and he couldn't be happier. The only problem left to solve was Arty and who was responsible for Ron's death. That still ate at him, but was careful not to show too much of his grief to others. He hadn't shared all his plan of action as head of the Order, but at that point, he didn't want to worry Hermione too much especially in her condition. He knew, however, that he would tell her eventually.

Hermione was still in a daze. Her dreams were finally realized. She'd almost given up on Harry, but even if she had, she knew she would never have gotten over him as long as she lived. She was thanking whatever unseen powers that helped her. She was happy, but a little worried that because everything was going so well that something bad was bound to happen. She pushed those thoughts far away from her mind. She told herself it was bad for the baby. As a healer, she knew that her emotional and physical state will affect the baby growing inside her. She didn't want anything to happen to her or him.

As soon as the sun appeared in the endless sky, Arty was up and about. He wanted to make breakfast for Harry and Hermione as a thank you for what happened yesterday and the trouble he'd caused. But as soon as he stepped into the kitchen, there was Harry and Dobby already preparing breakfast. He felt a stab of disappointment, but didn't show it.

Harry caught the disappointment in Arty's eyes. He was getting better at catching the different emotions. "Hey, you're up. Do you want to help? I wanted to surprise Hermione with breakfast in bed."

The invitation alone made Arty smile. He was almost sure Harry was going to shoo him away, but he didn't. "Okay," he heard himself say.

"Great. I do have to warn you that Dobby is very possessive of his kitchen so we have to make as little a mess as possible." Arty nodded in acknowledgement. "Why don't you beat the eggs and take care of the toast and I'll do the bacon?"

Arty took his job seriously and began his task of beating the eggs and preparing the toast. When they were done, they prepared a tray to bring up to Hermione. Arty poured the juice and milk and suggested a flower. Harry conjured a single long stem red rose and placed it on the tray. He thanked him and asked him to accompany him upstairs for the surprise then joked with him telling him that he would use him as a shield in the case when Hermione tried to throw something at him for waking her up.

Arty chuckled. He'd never seen Hermione show any violence. He'd only seen her very loving side. He couldn't imagine Hermione ever being a shrew. He looked up at Harry's smiling face and knew that he was only joking.

When they arrived, Hermione was sitting up waiting with a huge smile on her face. The sight of Harry and Arty made her heart melt. She felt content for the first time in her life. Although, Ron was no longer with them to share in the joy she knew was radiating out of every pore in her body, she was glad that she had a part of him in Arty. It was worth the wait she thought.

"Hi," she breathed out almost like a sigh. She had little sleep, but felt exhilarated at the sight of Harry.

"Hi, yourself," Harry answered with a wink. He loved waking up next to Hermione that morning. Well, if you could call what they did sleep. He just loved having her next to him and looking at her at that moment made his heart soar as when he flies in the sky in his animagus form.

"Good morning, aunt Hermione," Arty said sheepishly. He still felt uncomfortable about yesterday's events, but the adults seemed oblivious to what happened. It was as if nothing ever happened the day before.

"Good morning sweetie, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, ma'am,"

"Good, because there is something Harry and I want to talk to you about."

Here it goes thought Arty. They're giving me the boot for sure.

"Er, okay," Arty answered nervously.

"Arty, Hermione and I have been talking about our situation and we want to make things permanent."

Arty looked clueless with what Harry just said. He knew that he wanted to marry Hermione, but what does it have to do with him.

"Since, Hermione and I are to be married soon; we wanted to know if you would consent to us officially adopting you?" Harry continued.

Arty wasn't sure he heard correctly. They wanted to adopt him and all that time he was thinking they wanted to let him go. How wrong was he? Too shocked to answer, he just stared at the two of them as they waited for an answer from him.

"Arty? You don't have to change your name or anything. We wouldn't mind if you kept Weasley for your surname. We just want to officially make you our son on paper and everything." Hermione added all the while being nervous at the unreadable expression on Arty's face. She didn't know whether he was ill at ease or if he was just surprised.

"Arty? Do you want to think about it a while? I know it was probably not something you wanted to hear so early in the morning, but we couldn't help it. We were dying to ask you. We'd have done it last night, but you looked worn out."

They wanted to adopt him? was all he kept thinking about. He was going to be part of a family again. He wanted to jump up and scream. He knew his heart was doing somersaults inside his chest. "Er, no"

"You don't want us to adopt you?" Hermione asked.

"I meant no I don't want to think about it. Yes, I would like to be a part of your family."

Hermione jumped up and grabbed Arty. She hugged him tight. Harry wrapped his arms around both of them, well the three of them including the baby inside Hermione. He couldn't be happier.

Ron and Luna looked on at the three of them. Luna shed a tear of joy while Ron displayed a huge grin on his face. They knew there son was in good hands and they would be able to rest peacefully.

A/N: Sorry for taking so long with the update. I appreciate your patience and all your reviews. The epilogue will follow, so stay tuned. It was a bit rushed, but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It's hard to get back in the swing of things after a vacation and lots of work.


	11. Epilogue

Family Ties

Epilogue

Harry stood next to Hermione looking at the young man before him. He felt pride and joy for his eldest son. He was finally graduating from Hogwarts and at the top of his class nonetheless, head boy, Hermione's influence. The ceremony went well and his speech received a standing ovation, not because he was Harry's son and that Harry was a staff member, but because of the words he's spoken. It moved many to the point of tears, including him and Hermione and he was proud.

He looked at him now with his brothers and sisters, friends and cousins. He'd come a long way, he thought. He sighed and Hermione gently squeezed his hands to let him know that she too felt the same.

She was proud of him as well and she felt a tug at her heart every time she looked at him. She wasn't quite ready to lose him yet, but she knew he was a full pledged wizard and a career as an auror awaited him. She knew he was excited, but she couldn't help but worry. He was seventeen, but she still saw him as her little boy.

Harry saw him walking towards them with his brothers and sisters in tow. He still couldn't believe he had the big family he'd been wishing for. Of course they weren't quite done yet, he mused as he looked at Hermione's belly.

"Hey, are you ready for a little celebration?"

"Of course,"

Because Harry and Hermione already discussed what they wanted to give their son for his graduation and how to give it, Hermione took the other four and joined the Weasleys and left them alone.

"Is this one of those talks?"

"'Fraid so." He saw his son roll his eyes heavenward. "Come on, it's not that bad. I wanted to give you your present now." His eyes brightened at the sound of a present. "But first I want you to know that I am so proud of you. You've come a long way these past seven years. You've grown up to be quite a remarkable young man and quite a good defense of the dark arts student and I'm not just saying that because I teach it."

He looked at his son, a few inches taller than him. "I know that you're your own man now, but I want you to know that no matter wherever you are, wherever you go, whatever happens in your life, you will always have a place to call home. I think you're father would be proud of you."

"I know my father is proud of me," Arty looked into Harry's eyes. "He just told me." Harry's eyes were starting to water. "It doesn't matter that biologically you're not my father, what does matter is that you are my father in every sense of the word. You've always been there for me, even though I gave you a hard time at first. You've never treated me any less than you treat your biological children. I am your son in every sense of the word and I am grateful and proud that I am part your family." He hugged Harry, his eyes also starting to water. They didn't hear Hermione approach.

She saw them having a very emotional talk and can almost feel the love emanating from the two special men in her life. Arty reminded her so much of Ron in mannerism, like his tremendous appetite and his red hair, but Arty had become hers and Harry's son after a while. She could still remember the time when they'd told him they were going to adopt him, the awe and confusion in his face broke her heart. From that moment on, they built their family and as she pat her tummy, still building their family. Lily, was now six and their twins James and Sirius were four and a ball of energy just like their namesakes probably were and then there was Veronica, who they all nicknamed Ronnie in remembrance of Ron. She was two and quite a handful.

She looked at Harry and he still made her heart hitch every time she saw him. She remembered their first year of marriage and their instant family. Arty had come a long way from being the bitter child to a very self confident, loving, and intelligent man. Losing his parents and getting thrown into a family that had not yet been formed was a bit much for a growing boy, but looking at him now one would have never guessed all the trouble he had to deal with as a child.

She also remembered the years Harry had dedicated to eradicate the world of evil and find Ron's murderer. It took him almost two years to pin down the brotherhood. He'd found the culprits and made them pay. Azkaban wasn't good enough for the likes of them. Harry and the rest of the Order created a prison that would be someone's worst nightmare. The security was so tight even air had a hard time of going through. The most heartbreaking moment in Harry's life was arresting his one time girlfriend, Cho Chang. She'd become the head of the English chapter of the brotherhood. She was as ruthless as they come and she'd killed Ron because he was so close to figuring out who she was.

It had been a world wide effort on the Order. They'd discovered all the headquarters throughout the world and it was a synchronized effort as well. They didn't want any part of the brotherhood warning the others. It was a glorious day for the wizarding world, and although Harry was not alone in the apprehension of the leaders, he was the most noted since he'd also been a part of destroying Voldemort.

After that, the Minister of Magic office was set at his feet but he'd declined. He'd gone back to Hogwarts to fulfill his promise to Dumbledore and McGonagall. Although the task didn't bring Ron back, he was able to finish what Ron started and that made it worthwhile.

Hermione remained a healer and was becoming well known for her pioneering ways in discovering new medicinal herbs and potions. With the help of Neville Longbottom, they would breed new plants to extract only the best and most potent parts of the plants for the potions. She no longer worked at St. Mungos, but still visits there when they ask for her advice. She decided to take Madam Pomfrey's position after she retired.

They'd bought a house at Hogsmeade to live in during the school term, but returned to Godric's Hollow and Grimmauld Place during the summer holidays. The children didn't mind being in different places and because Hermione had to work, Molly Weasley had her hands full with her grandchildren. She considered Harry's and Hermione's children her grandchildren as well. They all adored her, even Arty who'd finally witnessed for himself the abundant love Molly and the rest of the Weasleys offered.

Christmas became bigger and louder each year. Draco and Ginny had four children in all. They'd had to stop after Ginny's unfortunate miscarriage that left her uterus scarred and unable to sustain life. The other Weasleys grew as well. There were George's twins, Fred's twins, Bill's children, Charlie's as well. They just kept on going. Harry and Hermione were pleased to add to the numbers.

Now, Hermione stood as Harry and Arty embraced. She walked over and put one had on each shoulder. They included her in the hug careful not to squish her tummy.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me." Arty told them.

"We actually want to thank you for coming into our lives, without you who knows if we'd ever gotten together," Hermione told him.

"You would have gotten together," Arty told them confidently. Harry and Hermione raised their eyebrows. "Come on, I may have been only eleven, but I knew you two belonged together."

"We love you, Arty."

"I love you too, mom and dad." Harry and Hermione were shocked. Throughout his childhood, Arty avoided giving them a title except for sir or ma'am. That was the first time he'd called them mom and dad.

Hermione started to cry and Harry gave him another hug. "We're so lucky to have you as a son."

"Hey, Arty," one of his friends called out.

"Go on," Harry told him. "We'll meet you at the house."

Harry and Hermione watched their eldest child run to his friends happily. Hermione rested her head on Harry and sighed. Harry kissed her head.

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Harry."

The End.

A/N: Hope you all liked this story. I hope it meant the challenge posted in the beginning. If you have any challenge you'd personally want me to try to respond to, please don't hesitate to email me at . I will try my best to write a story that will meet the challenge.

Until then...


End file.
